Part 1: No Stone Unturned
by Brandiwine
Summary: This is a story involving Georgie who is a welsh princess and a friend of Duncan and his friends. Follow her in the US and Europe. She has trials and tragedy. This part 1 of 2. Please leave feedback. I love the history in it as well.


PART 1: NO STONE UNTURNED

by Brandiwine

February 16, 2012

"I do not own Highlander or the characters involved. Duncan, Richie, Methos, Darius, or Tessa belong to the Highlander franchise. The rest of the characters are from the writer's imagination." ACT ONE: SCENE ONE: OVERWALLEN NEW SOUTH WALES: KITCHEN, 1902

"Hughie Cannon: Bill Bailey, Won't You Please Come Home?"

Georgie stands in front of a stove cooking breakfast. She wears a calf-length, grey wool dress with homemade moccasins on her feet. Her hair is in a braid behind her back. Her husband Dafyd sits at the table reading the paper. There's a knock at the back door, and Georgie quickly pads over to answer it.

GEORGIE: Come in, Duncan. I'm just fixin' breakfast. Dafyd's at the table. Duncan follows Georgie back to the kitchen. Dafyd folds up the paper and smiles.

DAFYD: Well, Duncan. Yer here for breakfast then. Good mornin'.

DUNCAN: Good mornin', Dafyd. I actually came to walk with ye to the mine. I can come back if I'm intrudin'. Georgie sets two plates of food before the men.

GEORGIE: Nonsense, Duncan. We have plenty. Go ahead and join us.

DAFYD: By us, you mean me and ye, Wife? I don't see yer plate.

GEORGIE: I'll eat when ye'v gone. I'll just pack up yer snap now. Georgie takes up a bag and places bread with drippings in it and some cake she's made. She fills a glass stopper with sweet tea and corks the top.

DAFYD: Now ye can sit and eat with us. Come on then. Dafyd pats a seat between them. Georgie carries her plate over and sits down.

DUNCAN: Are you sure ye have enough, Georgie? I don't want to be eatin' ye out of house and home. Georgie laughs.

GEORGIE: Don't worry, Duncan. Dafyd keeps me in the lap of luxury. I've always had trouble eatin'.

DAFYD: We should be goin' soon. Ye eat. He stands up and kisses her. He takes Duncan and his plate to the sink before taking up his snap to leave. He wears a denim shirt with moleskin trousers. Duncan wears the same.

GEORGIE: Be careful. I hate that mine. She hugs Dafyd tight before hugging Duncan.

DUNCAN: I'll keep him safe. I promise ye, Georgie.

GEORGIE: I trust ye, Duncan. Thanks. Georgie watches the men leave feeling her stomach clench with dread.

SCENE TWO: Keyr-pentu-is MINE

"DOWN Where The Wurzburger Flows - Song and Lyrics by Vincent Bryan and Harry Von Tilzer"

Duncan and Dafyd make their way to the mine. Men are standing around outside with their snaps in hand. Dafyd fingers his pocket, making sure his two nails are present. Duncan does the same. The men step into the metal lift and wait to be set down into the mine. The metal lift begins to descend as a great noise is heard. The cable snaps and the men brace screaming as the cable snaps in two and the lift plummets to the ground killing them all.

DUNCAN: Dafyd, are ye ok? Duncan finds himself laying beneath seven other bodies. He has to dig himself out. He wrenches open the metal door and creeps out. Duncan finds his way out of the mine and rushes to Georgie's house before he can be seen as a ghost.

GEORGIE: Duncan, didn't ye and Dafyd just leave for work? She lets him in. He's dirty.

DUNCAN: Georgie, ye need to sit. Duncan holds Dafyd's snap. She sits down at the kitchen table with trembling lips.

GEORGIE: Duncan, what are ye doin' with Dafyd's snap? What happened? Why are ye here and he's not?

DUNCAN: There was an accident, Georgie.

GEORGIE: What kind of accident? Duncan, where's Dafyd?

DUNCAN: I died, but I came back to life. Georgie puts a hand to her mouth. Tears fill her eyes.

GEORGIE: Dafyd's dead.

DUNCAN: I'm sorry, Georgie. Someone will be comin' to tell ye. They can't see me.

GEORGIE: Go to the scullery and wash up. I'll act the part. A knock comes at the front door. Georgie stands up and points to the scullery just off the kitchen. Duncan rushes away. Georgie composes herself and opens the door. A man stands on her porch wearing trousers with a waistcoat and jacket holding his hat in his hand.

GEORGIE: May I help ye, Sir? She stands between the house and the open door.

DY PONIES: Are ye Dafyd Lewellen's wife?

GEORGIE: Aye, Sir. I'm Dafyd's wife. Would ye like to come in? She steps aside so the man can enter the house. He stays on the porch.

DY PONIES: No thank ye, Ma'am. I have some other women to visit. I'm sorry. Yer husband was killed in an accident this mornin'. The cable snapped on the lift and the men were killed.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Mr. Ponies is it?

DY PONIES: Aye, Ma'am. I'm sorry for yer loss. The man walks away. Georgie shuts the door and leans against it for support. New tears fill her eyes as she senses Duncan enter the room behind her.

DUNCAN: Georgie, ye can't stay here.

GEORGIE: Where will I go? How will I live without him? Do ye know huh?

DUNCAN: Dafyd told me of an abbey in Ireland. He said to take ye there if anythin' ever happened. He left money for ye.

GEORGIE: So I just pack up and leave my home is that it? I just leave my husband? He'll have to be buried, Duncan.

DUNCAN: They'll bring ye his body. I'll help you bury him.

GEORGIE: He wanted his ashes spread at Caernarfon Castle. We started out there.

DUNCAN: Then that's where he'll go. Ye have to collect his ashes. I can't because I'm supposed to be dead.

GEORGIE: Of course. Ye can use the guest room. I'll start supper when it's time. Georgie passes the time by washing laundry and tidying things up from here and there. Duncan watches her in case she should need help. There's another knock at the door. Duncan goes to the scullery. Georgie opens the door to Dy Ponies again. He holds a small urn in his hands.

DY PONIES: Sorry to bother ye again, Ma'am.

GEORGIE: Georgie, Mr. Ponies. Thank ye for my husband's ashes. She takes the urn and shuts the door before the man can reply. He sadly shakes his head and wanders away.

DUNCAN: That was rude don't ye think? Georgie sets the urn on the kitchen table as though its a centerpiece.

GEORGIE: He might have seen ye. Besides, I'm not in the mood for company. She goes to the stove and starts to cook beef patties. She takes down some bread and cuts off four slices.

DUNCAN: Can I help?

GEORGIE: Ye can set the table. Duncan takes down plates and finds napkins to set the table with. Georgie melts some cheese onto the patties.

GEORGIE: Ye can cut some onions in the crisper there. She points to the icebox. Duncan finds a knife and fetches the onion. He cuts the onion under cold, running water. Tears leek from Georgie's eyes as she cooks the patties.

DUNCAN: It was me who cut the onion, not ye. Georgie chuckles.

GEORGIE: We've lived in this house for three years. Dafyd put in the water pipes and electricity. He was good with his hands. Duncan enfolds Georgie in his arms briefly.

DUNCAN: Dafyd loved ye very much. He always talked of how good ye were with your hands. The abbey will do ye good. Georgie flips the patties over. Duncan spreads butter on the bread. He then puts mustard and ketchup on. Georgie hands him a plate with two patties on it. He puts the patties and onions on the sandwiches. He closes them and brings them to the table. Georgie takes some salad from the fridge and fetches spoons. Duncan serves them potato salad Georgie made that morning. They finally settle down to eat after she turns off the stove.

GEORGIE: How long will it take to reach the abbey? There are troubles in Northern Ireland. She bites her sandwich. Duncan pours them mugs of sweet tea.

DUNCAN: We'll be careful. Ye should go to bed after supper. It will be a long drive to Ireland. He drinks some tea. Georgie hardly touches her food.

DUNCAN: I'd eat now. Who knows when we'll have time to eat again.

GEORGIE: I'll pack us provisions. I have to pack mine and Dafyd's things.

DUNCAN: What about the house? Duncan swallows some salad.

GEORGIE: We were rentin'. It's taken care of. She eats more of her sandwich.

DUNCAN: I told Dafyd I'd take care of ye, Georgie. I always keep my word.

GEORGIE: I know, Duncan. I know. They finish eating. Duncan takes over and washes the dishes. Georgie sits staring at the urn saying nothing. Duncan turns to face her.

DUNCAN: I'm almost finished with these. Ye ought to go to bed.

GEORGIE: Of course. See ye tomorrow. Georgie rises and embraces Duncan. She moves to the left to go to her room. He watches her go drying his hands.

SCENE THREE: KITCHEN

"I'M Wearing My Heart Away From You - Song and Lyrics by Charles K. Harris"

Georgie stands in the kitchen beating eggs in a bowl with a wooden whisk. Duncan walks in the door wearing dirty boots. Georgie eyes him with concern. She dumps the eggs into a cast iron pan to scramble. Duncan sits down to the table with a newspaper in hand.

_MINE_ ACCIDENT at Keyr-Pentu-is yesterday. _ Eight_ men killed in accident, but one body is missing.

GEORGIE: So, ye bring home the headlines do ye. I was worried about ye. Where have ye been? Where's Dafyd's urn? She toasts bread and slathers it with drippings. She places a plate before Duncan and sits down with her own. Duncan pours them mugs of sweet tea.

DUNCAN: It's not the first time my body's missin'. Don't be angry with me, Georgie. He cuts eggs and swallows some with some toast.

GEORGIE: Why should I be angry with ye? What did ye do? She sips her tea.

DUNCAN: I thought I'd save ye from the pain of scatterin' Dafyd's ashes. I went to Caernarfon Castle and spread them for you. Georgie's face bunches into sadness.

GEORGIE: That was kind of ye. She pushes her food around her plate with her fork.

DUNCAN: Ye have to eat more. Why do ye starve yerself?

GEORGIE: I'm just not hungry sometimes. That's all. She puts her hands in her lap and stares at her plate.

DUNCAN: What did Dafyd do when ye were like this? She glances at him surprised.

GEORGIE: When I was like what? So what if I don't eat? Who cares? She gets up from the table and scrapes her food into the garbage. Duncan sits still eating.

DUNCAN: It's a long way to Leighlin Abbey. What if ye find yerself hungry? He swigs some more tea. Georgie pours her tea into the sink.

GEORGIE: I will pack provisions. I should start now. Finish eatin'. Don't worry about me. She turns to leave the kitchen. Duncan clears his throat.

DUNCAN: I'm yer friend, Georgie. I'm not yer enemy.

GEORGIE: Oh, Duncan. I know that. She moves to touch his shoulder with a gentle hand.

DUNCAN: Let me help.

GEORGIE: Of course ye can help. Finish eatin' first. Ok? He puts a strong hand over her soft one. She smiles.

DUNCAN: I'm finished eatin' now. What can I do to help? He puts his dishes in the sink.

GEORGIE: I must pack my things and Dafyd's in the bedroom. There's our clothes, my jewelry, and our swords.

DUNCAN: The swords have to be packed special. Let me do that.

GEORGIE: Ok. I'll just pack my clothes and his cloak and some things. Ye pack the swords. I'll wash and pack the dishes and food.

DUNCAN: Sounds like a plan. Let's get to it. Leighlin Abbey is in Dublin. It will take some time to drive there.

GEORGIE: Do ye have a car? How excitin' it would be to ride in a car. Duncan smiles broadly.

DUNCAN: Then yer in for a treat. We'll pack the car when we're ready. I just have to make sure I crank the engine before we go.

GEORGIE: How extraordinary. I can't wait. She moves to go to her bedroom with Duncan behind her to pack.

SCENE FOUR: LEIGHLIN ABBEY

"Celtic Mood music"

Duncan drives a grey car when they arrive at a brown-brick building with a bell tower. There is a stable for horses, but it's empty. Duncan is in the front seat driving, and Georgie is reclining in the back. She marvels at the bell tower and surrounding grounds. There is a beautiful garden behind the abbey. Duncan turns off the car and gets out. He helps Georgie from the back. A woman wearing a nun's habit comes out to greet them. She is petite with blond curls and soft blue eyes.

SISTER BRIDGETT: Welcome to Leighlin Abbey. I'm Sister Bridgett. Ye are? She offers a hand. Duncan shakes it. Georgie smiles shyly.

DUNCAN: I'm Duncan Mc'Cleud of the Clan Mc'Cleud. This is Lady Georgie offers her hand.

GEORGIE: Just georgie. Nice to meet ye.

SISTER BRIDGETT: Likewise. Can I help ye with yer t'ings?

DUNCAN: I'll bring them in if ye could show Georgie inside. She's goin' to stay here for a while.

SISTER BRIDGETT: I t'ink I heard somethin' like t'at. Come inside. Father Claren should be about somewhere.

GEORGIE: Is he a Priest? Georgie and Bridgett walk through a strong oak door with a knocker on it in the shape of Saint Patrick. Georgie studies it for a minute smiling.

SISTER BRIDGETT: So, ye know Saint Patrick do ye?

GEORGIE: He's one of my favorites after Saint David. They walk through a long corridor that has portraits of past apostles and saints. Georgie tries to study all of them while keeping up with Bridgett. Bridgett stops at a minuscule room and shows Georgie inside. The room is sparse with a single bed, a dresser, and closet. The carpet is a rust color much like all the carpet in the abbey. Duncan appears with Georgie's things in his arms.

DUNCAN: Rather monastic isn't it? He places her things in the small closet.

GEORGIE: Well, it is an abbey with monks and nuns. What do we expect? Duncan laughs.

DUNCAN: I see yer point. Georgie, I have to be goin' now. Yer in good hands here. Georgie reaches to hug him.

GEORGIE: Must ye go, Duncan? Won't ye stay longer? He moves towards the door.

DUNCAN: Georgie, I came to Wales when I was wanderin'. I met ye and Dafyd and knew ye would need my help.

GEORGIE: Thank ye for yer help, Duncan. I hope to see ye again someday. She hugs him once more. He smiles and pats her head.

DUNCAN: Ye'll see me again. Goodbye, Sister.

SISTER BRIDGETT: Goodbye, Mr. Mc'Cleud. Thank ye for bringin' Georgie safely here.

DUNCAN: It was my pleasure. Duncan disappears from sight. Georgie stems back tears. Bridgett touches her shoulder and she turns to face Bridgett with new composure.

SISTER BRIDGETT: Father Claren will want to see ye. I'll take ye to his office if yer ready.

GEORGIE: I think that would be a good idea. Shall we go? Georgie takes Bridgett's hand and they walk down a corridor and turn to the left. Bridgett knocks on another wooden door. A voice bids them come inside.

SISTER BRIDGETT: Ye go in. I'll come back for ye when lunch is served. Ye'll be fine. She ushers Georgie inside after a brief nod. Georgie stands before a wooden desk waiting. A tall man with short, cropped, brown hair sits behind the desk in a wooden chair studying a ledger.

FATHER CLAREN: You need not be afraid, Child. Sit down. Georgie sits in a wooden chair and puts her hands in her lap. She still wears her travelling cloak. His head comes up to face her as she gazes into kind blue eyes behind horn-rimmed spectacles.

FATHER CLAREN: I hope your journey was pleasant. Your husband informed me of your coming by letter. He said I should expect you sooner or later.

GEORGIE: Do ye think he knew he was goin' to die? How could he plan this in advance?

FATHER CLAREN: I don't think he knew he was going to die. I think he was just providing for you having knowledge of your ailment.

GEORGIE: My ailment? Oh, my weak nerves. Of course. Sister Bridgett was very kind.

FATHER CLAREN: You must have time to settle in since you're still wearing your cloak. We don't expect much here. There are certain chores you may do, but this should be a sanctuary to you. Do you understand?

GEORGIE: Aye, Father. Is there Mass then?

FATHER CLAREN: Yes. I perform the Mass. We pray at all meals and before bed and in the morning. Is that too much for you?

GEORGIE: Nay, Father. I know how to pray.

FATHER CLAREN: Good girl. You may go and ready for lunch now. Should I take you back to your room? Father Claren rises from his desk. He wears a priest's collar with black shirt and trousers and shined shoes on his feet. He sports a pocket watch in a pocket on his shirt.

GEORGIE: I think I can manage, Father. Thank ye for yer kindness. She shakes his hand. He smiles kindly at her.

FATHER CLAREN: Your husband chose this place for you. He didn't choose lightly.

GEORGIE: I know. Thank ye again. She exits the office and turns back to where her room is. A man stands just beyond the door with brown curls and azure eyes. He wears a brown shirt with brown trousers.

NED: I didn't mean to startle you. Sister Bridgett said you might need a hand back to your room. Ned Kingsley. He offers a hand. Georgie gives a nervous little laugh before taking it.

GEORGIE: Georgie Lewellen. Nice to meet ye. I'm almost back to my room. They arrive at her door. Ned stands across from her door in wait.

NED: I thought I'd show you where we eat if you're not going to be too long. She smiles shyly at him.

GEORGIE: Nay, I'll not be too long. Just give me a moment.

ned: No problem. Take your time. Georgie unbuttons her cloak behind her closed door. She hangs it on a wooden hanger in her closet. She takes off her moleskin overlay and pulls off her woolen underdress. She opens her trunk and takes out a pink woolen dress and puts it on. It reaches to her knees. She takes a moleskin overlay of cranberry red and puts it on over her woolen dress. She makes sure her hair is not coming out of its braid before finally opening the door. Ned eyes her up and down and whistles.

GEORGIE: I'll do then? She swivels around full circle for him. He smiles sheepishly at her.

NED: It's a good color on you. A bell rings throughout the abbey startling Georgie.

NED: That's the lunch bell. Come on. Ned leads her through the corridor and to the right in an l shape. They emerge into a room with a long wooden table surrounded with about twenty chairs. The table is set with plates, mugs, and silverware. The napkins are folded into triangles. Ned pulls out a chair for Georgie. She sits down putting out a hand to thank him. He takes it and squeezes it before settling himself at the end of the table. Sister Bridgett appears with Father Claren through a side door.

SISTER BRIDGETT: Ah, Ned. Thank ye for helpin' Georgie to find our little cafeteria.

NED: Not at all, Sister. My nose always knows where the food is. Bridgett gives a trilling little laugh. Father Claren gives a smirk. Father Claren pulls out a chair for Bridgett before taking the seat at the head of the table.

GEORGIE: So many chairs. Are there others. A shorter nun arrives in the cafeteria ushering two men into their seats. One is tall with messy, black curls and staring blue eyes. He wears clothes mirroring Ned's. The other man is shorter with blond locks and wandering, green eyes.

SISTER COLLEEN: Hello there, Georgie. I'm Sister Colleen. Nice to meet ye. This be Angus and Michael. Colleen takes a seat between Angus and Michael. Her hair is red curls with sparkling, blue eyes.

MICHAEL: We need help in the garden.

GEORGIE: I think I'd enjoy that, Michael. Thank ye. Michael nods. Angus stares into space. Ned moves to sit beside Angus. He touches Angus's arm, but Angus remains still.

GEORGIE: Hello there, Angus. Georgie rises from her seat and comes to stand behind Angus. She puts her hand on his arm. Everyone waits at attention as Angus takes her hand in his shaky one.

ANGUS: T'ank ye ferr yer kindness, Ma'am.

GEORGIE: Call me Georgie. May I call ye, Angus?

ANGUS: Aye. Will ye sit beside me ferr teh meal? Ned moves to the end of the table. Georgie takes his place.

GEORGIE: Is this ok?

ANGUS: Aye. What are we to eat, Father?

FATHER CLAREN: It appears Georgie's a miracle worker. Angus usually never speaks. Thank you, Georgie.

GEORGIE: Kindness is a gift I expect. Yer welcome. I think he's hungry.

FATHER CLAREN: Well then, let's eat. Sister Bridgett, will you pray?

SISTER BRIDGETT: Of course, Father. Everyone folds their arms and bows their head with closed eyes.

SISTER BRIDGETT: Our Father, we t'ank ye for t'is bounty we are about to partake of. Please let it nourish and strengthen our souls and make us truly grateful. Amen. Everyone says amen. A young girl in a black dress with white apron appears pushing a tray with covered dishes upon it.

FATHER CLAREN: Good afternoon, Sister Agnes.

SISTER AGNES: Good afternoon, Father. Everyone. She curtsies as everyone smiles at her. She passes the first dish to Father Claren. He spoons out some food and passes the dish to his right where Sister Bridgett sits. Sister Agnes takes a chair beside Ned. She is petite with brown curls and chocolate-brown eyes. Georgie serves herself before serving Angus who waits with his hands behind his back.

GEORGIE: Angus, can ye feed yerself?

ANGUS: Aye, Georgie. I dunno blame ye ferr askin' though.

GEORGIE: I just wanted to make sure.

ANGUS: Again, Thank ye ferr askin'. Everyone begins to eat as conversation pours about the room about church business. The meal continues for half an hour before everyone is finished and Agnes rises to clean up.

GEORGIE: Sister Agnes, can I help please. Sister Agnes smiles.

SISTER AGNES: Of course you can. Just follow me to the kitchen once all the dishes are collected. Georgie and Agnes collect dishes and place them on the cart. Georgie takes an end of the cart to push as Agnes pulls them into the kitchen where a sink of soapy water awaits.

SISTER COLLEEN: Should she be workin' on her first day?

FATHER CLAREN: It will do her good and distract her from her grief.

SISTER BRIDGETT: Poor lamb. She lost her husband just a few days ago. How can she be so strong?

FATHER CLAREN: Sister Bridgett, the Lord strengthens us all in times of trial. The Priest rises and takes Angus's hand.

FATHER CLAREN: Where should I deposit you, Angus?

ANGUS: Sister Colleen said somethin' about teh music room.

FATHER CLAREN: Of course. You play the bagpipes so expertly. Let's take you there. Where will you be, Brother Michael?

MICHAEL: In teh garden, Father. Ned will come with me, won't ye?

NED: You know I will. Let's go Ned and Michael head out a side door. Father Claren and Angus climb stairs to the music room with Sister Colleen following close behind. Georgie stands in the kitchen washing dishes. Sister Agnes rinses and dries.

GEORGIE: Sister Agnes? Agnes is placing mugs in a cupboard.

SISTER AGNES: Yes, Ma'am.

GEORGIE: Just Call me Georgie. Are there more people here or just the people who were at lunch?

SISTER AGNES: Just the people who were at lunch. Angus has a nervous condition as you could tell. Michael is anxious.

GEORGIE: And I have weak nerves myself. What about yerself? Are ye a nun?

SISTER Agnes: Yes. Colleen, Bridgett, and I are nuns. Father Claren is the Priest here of course. We are a safe haven for troubled people.

GEORGIE: Thank ye for lettin' me help. I think I'll go to my room.

SISTER Agnes: It's me who should thank you. The work went twice as fast. Georgie hugs the young nun before exiting the kitchen to find her room.

SCENE FIVE: GEORGIE's ROOM

"Celtic bagpipes Collection"

DAFYD's VOICE: Georgie. Georgie feels a whispering in her ear and turns over in sleep.

GEORGIE: Dafyd, it's late. Go to sleep. She tries to reach for him, but feels air.

DAFYD: Georgie. Let me in. I'm cold and lonely out here. Georgie sits up and opens her eyes. She's alone in the room. She rises from bed and puts on her cloak and slippers. She finds a candle on the dresser near her bed and picks it up.

GEORGIE: Dafyd, where are ye?

DAFYD: Georgie, outside. Open the door and let me in. I'm so cold. I'm so lonely. Georgie opens her door and moves into the corridor unsure of where the front door lies.

GEORGIE: Dafyd, where are ye? Where's the door?

DAFYD: Just follow my voice, Georgie. Come and let me in where it's warm. Georgie turns left. A hand settles gently on her shoulder so as not to startle her. She whirls around finding Father Claren behind her. Ned stands close-by.

FATHER CLAREN: Where are you bound for, Child? Georgie's eyes are hazy with confusion.

GEORGIE: DAFYD's outside, Father. He wants to come in. I must go and let him in where it's warm. He's cold and lonely.

FATHER CLAREN: I was informed your husband's dead, Child. Is that wrong?

GEORGIE: I'm not sure. Duncan said

FATHER CLAREN: What did Duncan say? Father Claren waits with patient, folded arms.

GEORGIE: Duncan said he scattered Dafyd's ashes at Caernarfon Castle.

FATHER CLAREN: Did Duncan lie to you then?

GEORGIE: Nay. Dafyd's dead, but I heard him. I heard his voice. Tears fill her eyes. Father Claren reaches for her hand.

FATHER CLAREN: Auditory hallucinations are not unheard of. Will you permit me to take you back to your room?

GEORGIE: Aye, Father. I'd like that. It's a bit chilly.

FATHER CLAREN: Ned, would you be good enough to fetch Georgie some hot chocolate?

GEORGIE: Oh, don't go to any trouble. I'll be fine.

NED: It's ok. SISTER AGNES always has some brewing just in case. Ned wanders away and Father Claren takes Georgie back to her room. He helps her remove her cloak and slippers. Georgie climbs back into bed and Ned appears with her drink.

NED: Careful. It's hot. She takes the mug and puts her hands around it.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Ned. I'm chilled.

FATHER CLAREN: We only heat the rooms at night. It will be warmer tomorrow. Georgie sips the hot drink.

GEORGIE: That makes sense. There are some herbs in a pouch in the dresser if ye don't mind, Father. Father Claren nods. He opens the top drawer and takes out a pouch. He takes a pinch or two of the herbs and drops them in her mug. She stirs them into the liquid.

NED: Goodnight, Georgie. He quietly leaves the room.

FATHER CLAREN: Will you be all right now?

GEORGIE: Aye, Father. Sorry for wakin' anyone.

FATHER CLAREN: You woke no one, Child. Ned and I are attuned to night disruptions. Don't worry about it. The rest are sleeping in their rooms no doubt.

GEORGIE: A question, Father? Father Claren turns almost through the door.

FATHER CLAREN: Yes, Child. What is it?

GEORGIE: Are ye a doctor as well as a Priest?

FATHER CLAREN: It's my business to watch over my flock and give them whatever help they might need. Does that answer your question?

GEORGIE: Aye, clearly. Goodnight. Father Claren smiles kindly at her before leaving the room. Georgie sets her half-empty mug on the dresser and snuggles down to sleep.

ACT TWO: SCENE ONE: IN THE GARDEN

"Braum's Lullaby"

Sun cascades through the garden over the lush land. It's warm on a february morning. Georgie wears a yellow, woolen dress with an orange, moleskin overlay. Her hair is in its usual braid. Ned and Michael wear brown shirts and brown trousers with shined boots. Sister Bridgett wears her nun's habit. Four shovels lay at their feet. Georgie wears some borrowed boots in case her moccasins would become beyond repair. Bridgett takes a shovel and picks a place in the garden to dig. Michael and Ned pick separate places to dig with their shovels. Georgie watches not moving to help. Bridgett eyes her warily.

BRIDGETT: Did ye not come to help, Georgie? Georgie nervously bites a lip.

NED: It's easy, Georgie. We're doing it.

BRIDGETT: I can help ye if ye like. Georgie turns away facing the door to the abbey. Ned drops his shovel and goes over to her. Georgie turns back and picks up her shovel. Ned watches to see what she'll do.

GEORGIE: I can at least try. She makes to dig a hole with the end of her shovel. She stops and bites her lip again.

BRIDGETT: Ye can do it if I can, Georgie. I know ye can. Georgie raises the shovel over her head as if she might strike Bridgett with it. Bridgett cowers away from her.

GEORGIE: Ye don't understand! My husband's ashes were scattered at Caernarfon Castle! Don't ye think they could be spread on the wind? Don't ye know of erosion? Ned what are ye doin'? Don't interfere! Ned steps close to Georgie and grabs her wrists, clenching his fingers tight. The action makes Georgie drop the shovel. He pulls her arms behind her back and wrestles her inside.

GEORGIE: Let go, Ned! It's not yer business!

NED: It's my business if you strike a nun. You were going to hit Bridgett with the shovel weren't you? Don't lie to me or the Lord. Georgie stops struggling. Ned drops his arms to his side. Father Claren stands near the door watching but not speaking. Ned shakes his head and goes back to the garden.

FATHER CLAREN: Did you have some trouble, Child? Were you going to hit Sister Bridgett with the shovel? Georgie looks down at her shoes ashamed.

GEORGIE: I've never harmed another beein' in my life. They wanted me to garden, but I felt foolish.

FATHER CLAREN: Why did you feel foolish?

GEORGIE: We all know Dafyd is dead, but what if?

FATHER CLAREN: His ashes will stay where they lay if that's what you're worried about. They have not carried here on the wind. Does that make you feel a bit better?

GEORGIE: Aye, but I think I will stay in doors for now. Father, I was goin' to hit Sister Bridgett with a shovel. What does that say about me?

FATHER CLAREN: Everyone gets upset. You didn't hit her with the shovel, but for now, Dear. You shall not garden. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok. I understand. What should I do in the meantime? Angus wanders in looking about for Father Claren. Father Claren touches his hand gently.

FATHER CLAREN: Looking for me, Angus? Angus stops abruptly where he stands.

ANGUS: Aye, Father. I'm confused about what to do with myself.

FATHER CLAREN: Georgie needs some distraction herself. Is there something you can do together?

ANGUS: Can ye play the bagpipes?

GEORGIE: Nay, but maybe ye could teach me.

ANGUS: Good idea. Let's go to teh music room and give it a try.

GEORGIE: Can ye show me the way. Angus takes her by the hand and strides off with her following close behind him. Ned looks around before entering the abbey again making sure no one's present.

FATHER CLAREN: Come in, Ned. Angus and Georgie have gone to the music room.

NED: I'm worried, Father.

FATHER CLAREN: Why? You stopped Georgie from harming Sister Bridgett.

NED: What if something else happens? The night before and now the incident with the shovel. Can Georgie be trusted? Has she always been like this?

FATHER CLAREN: Are you that concerned? Georgie has a mood disorder whether she admits it or not. The herbs are meant to help her. She also lost her husband recently. That's why she's here at this Abbey just like the others. Is that so hard to understand?

NED: No. I'm a nurse and you're a doctor. It should be fine. Ned smiles and goes back to the garden. Father Claren goes to his office to finish some forgotten work.

SCENE TWO: KITCHEN, 1903

"Mozart's Magic Flute""

Georgie sits in a wooden chair in the kitchen peeling potatoes over the garbage. She wears a light-blue woolen dress with a darker blue moleskin overlay. Her hair is braided. Ned walks into the kitchen in his usual brown outfit. He washes his hands at the sink.

NED: Here you are.

GEORGIE: Here I am. Were ye missin' me?

NED: Are you avoiding me, Georgie? Georgie stops peeling and stares at him confused.

GEORGIE: Now why would ye think that?

NED: You're either working in the garden or the kitchen. You're learning the bagpipes or you're learning to bake. When do I see you? Georgie gives a short, little laugh.

GEORGIE: What's keepin' ye from comin' into the music room, the kitchen, the garden, or even my room? Who said ye were not to come in?

NED: You just seem so busy, and you seem so much better than after the last time.

GEORGIE: I've been here for a while, Ned. I think I'm feelin' better. I haven't had no fits because I've been busy. Can ye understand that? Ned takes a potato peeler from a drawer and pulls up a chair to sit beside her.

NED: Can we share this chore? His eyes sparkle with glee and he laughs. She laughs also.

GEORGIE: Of course ye can. Ned

NED: Georgie They gaze into each other's eyes peeling potatoes. Sister Agnes stands in the archway to the kitchen making no noise.

NED: Georgie, I love you.

GEORGIE: Oh, Ned. I love ye too. It's been a year and I feel better. I think of ye so often.

NED: I find myself wondering or worrying about you. Is that ok?

GEORGIE: That depends.

NED: On what?

GEORGIE: Will ye marry a girl with weak nerves?

NED: Will you marry a man with no prospects?

GEORGIE: My first husband was a stable master. Are ye a stable master?

NED: No, but I'm a handyman and a nurse. I could be other things. Georgie takes his hand in hers and realizes what she hasn't noticed since she's arrived here. Her immortality senses Ned's immortality. She stares at him surprised. He puts two fingers to her lips and motions to Sister Agnes standing nearby.

GEORGIE: Sister Agnes. My apologies. We got away with ourselves. Sister Agnes gapes at them before regaining her composure.

SISTER Agnes: It's just so romantic. But in an abbey of all places.

GEORGIE: We will finish the potatoes and say no more of it. Sister Agnes places bread loaves in the oven to bake. Georgie and Ned finish the potatoes and wash their hands. Ned wanders off. Georgie washes some forgotten dishes.

SISTER Agnes: I beg your pardon, but are you going to marry him?

GEORGIE: Maybe, but he hasn't asked me yet.

SISTER Agnes: But you both said you love each other. Georgie dries some plates.

GEORGIE: Aye, but that's no proposal.

SISTER Agnes: I suppose not. Do you think he'll propose to you? Georgie dries her hands and hangs the towel on a peg in the wall near the sink.

GEORGIE: Only time will tell, Agnes. Time will tell. Agnes nods smiling as Georgie wafts from the room to go in search of Ned.

SCENE THREE: ABBEY STABLE

"Beethoven: FRARALEECE"

Ned is mucking out the stable when Georgie appears. She wears a cloak over her dress. He doesn't look up and still shovels.

GEORGIE: How come ye muck out the stall when there are no horses? Ned is careful not to fling dung on Georgie.

NED: It gets dirty when the rains come. There are no horses, but there is still muck. Georgie puts her hands in the pockets of her cloak.

GEORGIE: Are ye not cold out here?

NED: Nope. There's enough work to keep me warm.

GEORGIE: I'm sorry, Ned. Ned drops his shovel and wipes his forehead with a rag in his hand.

NED: Why?

GEORGIE: I've been here a year and have never noticed yer like me.

NED: I don't think I understand you right.

GEORGIE: Yer an immortal. How could I not know that?

NED: You were upset and grieving when you first came here. Maybe you sensed what I was, but ignored it.

GEORGIE: Perhaps. I love ye, Ned. Do ye love me.

NED: I'd hug you and kiss you if I weren't so filthy. Georgie gives a little giggle.

GEORGIE: I'd hug and kiss ye if ye didn't smell so bad. They both laugh.

NED: Let me go and clean up. I'll come to your room tonight. Will you be awake?

GEORGIE: Aye, I will. Ned, there's somethin' ye should know about me.

NED: Really? What?

GEORGIE: I see things.

NED: What do you mean? You mean like the future or something?

GEORGIE: I saw Dafyd's death that mornin' and I said nothin'. Wouldn't ye say I'm a wicked woman?

NED: No. I'd say you're a guilty one. Fate gives us accidents whether we know of them or not. Go to your room, Georgie. I'll be there soon. Georgie blows him a kiss before hurrying away. Ned finishes mucking out the stall before leaving to clean up.

SCENE FOUR: GEORGIE's ROOM

"I'M Sorry I'll Be Busy All Next Week - Song and Lyrics by John Gilroy and Harry Linton"

Georgie sits in bed wearing a yellow woolen nightdress. Her hair is still braided. Ned knocks briefly before slipping in through the door. Georgie looks up at him smiling. He glides over to her bed. She pats a seat for him. He sits down and takes her hand. He gets on the floor on one knee.

GEORGIE: Oh, Ned. Get up from the floor. Ye will hurt yer knee. Ned chuckles.

NED: Don't worry about me. Just listen.

GEORGIE: Ok. I'm listenin'. Ned takes a chlauda ring from his pocket studded with diamonds. He slips it on Georgie's left hand. Georgie gasps in shock.

GEORGIE: Ned, where did ye get it? She stares at the ring with awe.

NED: It was my mother's. She said to give it to my wife.

GEORGIE: Yer wife? What are ye sayin'? This is crazy.

NED: Is it crazy for me to be in love with you, Georgie Lewellen?

GEORGIE: Nay. I'm in love with ye, Ned Kingsley. Are ye askin' for my hand?

NED: It would appear so. What do you say? Will you marry me, Georgie?

GEORGIE: Aye, I will. Are ye worried about weddin' a witch?

NED: If you're a witch, I'm a fool. I don't want to live forever without you. We can live together forever, Georgie.

GEORGIE: We can live together forever until someone takes our head.

NED: Why do you have to be negative? We can live here on holy ground for as long as necessary. I'm certain Father Claren will marry us.

GEORGIE: Ned, what will Father Claren think of ye beein' in my room at this late hour?

NED: I won't tell if you won't. They share a tender kiss. Ned cradles Georgie in his arms. He glances at the dresser and notices the nearly empty pouch of herbs.

GEORGIE: What's wrong?

NED: The herbs aren't working anymore, are they? Georgie looks away ashamed.

NED: Don't look away from me. You don't have to be ashamed. She rests her head on his shoulder.

GEORGIE: Ned, yer weddin' a not well woman. Are ye sure about this? He hugs her close to him.

NED: I know what I want. Do you know what you want? Do you know what's at stake for us?

GEORGIE: Aye, Ned. I do know. I want ye to be with me. I'm just worried about my moods. It's not weak nerves.

NED: No, it isn't weak nerves. I'm a nurse. We can make it work. I promise. Do you trust me?

GEORGIE: Aye, I trust ye, Ned Kingsley. Will ye ask Father Claren to marry us?

NED: Yes, I will. I'll ask him tomorrow. For now, you should go to sleep. Ned tucks Georgie deeper into bed. She smiles at him before closing her eyes. He studies her with a sigh before leaving her to sleep.

SCENE FIVE: FATHER CLAREN's OFFICE

"Beethoven: Moonlight Sonata"

FATHER CLAREN: Come in, Ned. I've been expecting you. Ned comes in and shuts the door.

NED: Am I bothering you, Father?

FATHER CLAREN: No, Son. Sit down. Is this about you and Georgie? Ned takes a seat in a wooden chair.

NED: How do you know about that? Did Sister Agnes say something?

FATHER CLAREN: She might have. You know Georgie's ailment do you not?

NED: Yes, Father. We want to know if you'll marry us.

FATHER CLAREN: Did Georgie accept then?

NED: Yes, Father. Will you do it?

FATHER CLAREN: When do you think you want to do this? Have you discussed a day?

NED: No. I guess we should.

FATHER CLAREN: Ask her tomorrow and let me know. I'll marry you when you decide. Ok?

NED: Yes, Father. Thank you. Ned jumps up and rushes out. Father Claren smiles knowingly to himself. Angus watches Ned leave before going to Georgie's room.

ACT THREE: SCENE ONE: GEORGIE's ROOM

"yohan Sebastian Bach: piano with rain"

Georgie is roused from sleep by a persistent knock at her door. She smiles and sits up.

GEORGIE: Ned, is that ye? Come in, please. Angus appears in the door glowering at her.

ANGUS: So, it's true. Yer marryin' him are ye? Georgie looks shocked at seeing Angus in her room and not Ned.

GEORGIE: Aye, Angus. I'm marryin' Ned. I love him. I'm sorry if yer hurt.

ANGUS: All right then. Sorry to bother ye. Angus barrels out as Georgie hangs her head near tears.

SCENE TWO: LEIGHLIN ABBEY STABLE

"Celtic Mystery music"

Georgie brings half her belongings out to the stable and places them in a forgotten cart. She goes back to her room and enters the stable carrying her and Dafyd's swords. Ned stands there gazing at her with stormy eyes. Georgie looks at the hay-strewn floor guiltily.

NED: So, where are you going without me? I thought we were going to marry. I asked Father Claren about it last night. He holds his hands in his trouser pockets.

GEORGIE: Ned, I want to marry ye.

NED: Then why are you leaving all of the sudden?

GEORGIE: Angus loves me too. I told him about us and he looked so hurt. How can I marry ye hurtin' him like that?

NED: Georgie, Angus will get over it. I won't. Father Claren said he'd marry us if you say yes. Are you going or staying? I need to know. Georgie reaches out for him. He takes her in his arms.

GEORGIE: I want ye. I want to marry ye. I will stay and marry ye if ye'll have me. A man appears in the stable doorway wearing chain mail and heavy armor. His head is shaved, but he sports a red beard. He wears a tunic and hose with boots under his chain mail and armor.

EREK: Well, well. What do we have here? Could you be Lady Georgie? If you are, I've been looking for you. The man holds a viking sword in his right hand. Ned draws his sword and pushes Georgie behind him.

NED: I'm Ned Kingsley. You'll have at me first.

EREK: Ah, I came for the woman. She's a princess I've heard.

NED: You fight me first. Then we'll see.

EREK: You got it, Boy. Ned and Erek strike swords and prance about parrying and jabbing. Georgie rushes to the Abbey door to rush inside and warn the others. A strong arm grabs her from behind.

SHAMESS: I don't think so, Lass. Ye will not want to be inside just now. The red haired, green eyed irishman pours gasoline around the abbey and lights a match. Georgie is fighting to get away from him.

SHAMESS: Ye will not get away. I will take yer head while yer friends die, Lass. Georgie manages to get away and takes up her sword to face the irishman with his sword at the ready.

GEORGIE: How can ye kill innocent people? Ye are a monster. They fight. Ned takes Erek's head first and thunder, lightning, and wind buffet him. He screams in pain. Georgie takes Shamess's head and experiences lightning, thunder, and wind. She faints. Ned stands panting as he's shocked to see a soot-covered Father Claren emerge from the burning abbey.

FATHER CLAREN: Don't be surprised. I'm one of you. Get Georgie inside the stable. I'll take care of the last one.

NED: Be careful, Father.

FATHER CLAREN: Just take care of her. Father Claren hefts his sword and fights with a man in a kilt who has black curls and maddened, brown eyes. Father Claren fights as hard as the scot as his head is taken. Ned growls with anger as he lunges at the scotsman with his sword and whacks off his head. More thunder, lightning, and wind buffet him as he screams. Georgie lays on a cot in the stable unconscious.

NED: Georgie, are you ok? Ned drags himself into the stable and sees she's still unconscious. He takes a quilt from the cart she'd been loading and covers her with it. Ned goes into the the ruins of the abbey and finds a crate. Ned sees it contains bedding. Ned fixes a bed for the Priest and collects his body and severed head. Ned arranges the body and head together. He collects a hammer and nails from the tack room of the stable where Georgie lays unconscious. Ned nails the crate shut and grabs a shovel. He digs a hole deep enough to put the crate in before filling the hole with the dirt he'd dug up earlier. Ned uses a hammer and nail to make a cross and chisel Father Claren's name on it. Ned next bows his head and prays as tears fill his eyes.

NED: Lord, please take this man into your kingdom and keep him safe. He was a good man even though he didn't marry Georgie and I. Please somehow keep his body safe upon this land. Amen. A man stands behind Ned waiting. Ned swivels around with his sword in hand.

ADAM: That's a nice way to greet a stranger. Ned wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

NED: I killed two other men. You can be next if you want.

ADAM: Easy, Boy.

NED: I'm not a boy!

ADAM: Ok. Calm yourself. I'm a Watcher. Do you know what that is?

NED: I know one of us when I see one. Defend yourself or die.

ADAM: What do you think Lady Georgie would say if you killed her Watcher huh? Adam shows Ned a tatoo on his wrist. Ned holds his sword at his side.

NED: So what brings you here? Georgie's hurt I think.

ADAM: I'll check on her after we get rid of the three bodies in the yard. What do you say?

NED: You'll help me? There's a bog behind the ruined abbey.

ADAM: Then let's get to work. Ned and Adam each shoulder a body and carry a head and sword. The two men walk behind the abbey to a good sized peat bog. They heave the bodies, heads, and swords into the bog before returning to fetch the last body.

NED: Will you check on Georgie? I'm a mess. I want to clean up.

ADAM: Where will you clean up at?

NED: In the River Shannon of course.

ADAM: Of course. Adam makes his way back to the stable. Georgie moans and moves her head as her eyes slowly open and focus on Adam.

GEORGIE: Have ye killed him then? Adam fits a blood pressure cuff around her arm.

ADAM: Killed who? I'm a doctor. I don't kill unless someone wants my head which isn't often.

GEORGIE: I don't like that. He let's the cuff deflate.

ADAM: Your blood pressure is a little low, but you suffered a quickening didn't you? He checks her pulse.

GEORGIE: Aye, I did. Quickening's help me however strange that sounds. Adam fits a thermometer in her mouth and stops her from spitting it out.

ADAM: It will only be for a second, Little Girl. He laughs. She blushes.

GEORGIE: Well?

ADAM: You're temperature is a tiny bit low. You'll warm up soon. You're doing well.

GEORGIE: Where's Ned? What happened to him?

ADAM: He's cleaning himself up in the River Shannon. He dug Father Claren's grave and we had to get rid of the other bodies.

GEORGIE: What will happen to us now? I've lived in Leighlin Abbey for two years now. Father Claren was going to marry us. What will happen now? Tears fill her eyes. Adam pats her shoulder.

ADAM: Ned will take care of you and I'll help. I'm a Watcher. Do you know what that is?

GEORGIE: Nay. Someone who watches I guess.

ADAM: Smart girl. We observe and record, but never interfere. Sometimes we bend the rules though.

GEORGIE: Ye mean by helpin' bury the bodies?

ADAM: Yes. That's exactly what I mean. I have a car. We could drive to Paris. Darius could find Duncan Mc'Cleud. He said he would help you right? Could you be up to that? Ned enters the stable shaking moisture from his hair. He takes out some of Dafyd's remaining clothing to wear.

NED: Sorry, Georgie. I need dry clothes.

GEORGIE: Go ahead. Yer my husband now even if we aren't married yet. Ned finishes dressing and takes Georgie in his arms. She closes her eyes to sleep content in his arms.

NED: What will we do now? What were you saying when I came back?

ADAM: I was saying we could drive to Paris. She knows Duncan Mc'Cleud. Darius knows where Duncan is. He can find him and bring him to Paris. What do you think?

NED: I'll do anything to keep her safe. Is there holy ground in Paris?

ADAM: There are abbey's in Paris. Maybe A Priest named Darius could marry you. Duncan will help you if you need it. I'll be around when needed.

NED: I trust you now, Adam. We'll go at dawn.

ADAM: My car's parked near the peat bog in the woods. We can rest for now and start fresh in the morning.

NED: Do you think we'll be safe here after those men came?

ADAM: We can take turns keeping watch. We both have swords. Don't worry about it. Ned smirks.

NED: God sends us miracles when we're not watching.

ADAM: He certainly does. Adam takes out his sword to take first watch. Ned lays down with Georgie in his arms under the quilt and closes his eyes, but he doesn't gain sleep.

SCENE THREE: PARIS, FRANCE 1903

"THE Girl I Loved Out in the Golden West - Song and Lyrics by Charles Avril and C.H. Scoggins"

Georgie opens her eyes and sits up in the back of Adam's car. Ned is sitting next to her looking out at the scenery. He puts his arm around her and kisses her head.

NED: How did you sleep? You've been out since we left Dublin. Georgie gazes up at him with bleary eyes and smiles. She hugs him and rests her head on his chest.

GEORGIE: How many days have we been travellin' for? Ned cuddles her close to him.

NED: A couple days. Can you tell we're going eighty? Paris traffic seems to be quick even for this time.

GEORGIE: It does feel a bit fast. What will we do when we get there? Where will we stay?

ADAM: You can go see Darius. He's a Priest and perhaps will marry you.

Ned: Don't we need witnesses?

ADAM: Perhaps you could find Duncan and have him stand up for you. Maybe someone Duncan knows could stand up for you.

GEORGIE: Why couldn't ye stand up for me, Adam?

ADAM: It should be a woman who stands up for you. Here we are. Georgie stares at the white building of the church with wide eyes. It is a tall building of white brick with a bell tower and steeple.

NED: What do you think? Nice huh?

GEORGIE: It's beautiful. We're lucky to be here.

ADAM: I'll leave you to it then. I'll make you a reservation at the Paris Hotel then?

NED: No thanks. I'll find us a place to stay. Thank you for all your help. I know you have other things to do. Adam and Ned shake hands. Georgie reaches to kiss his cheek tearfully.

GEORGIE: Ye will watch us won't ye?

ADAM: You know I will. You might not see me, but I'm there.

GEORGIE: I'll hold ye to that. Bye.

ADAM: Bye. Ned collects their belongings from the trunk of Adam's car. Ned and Georgie watch Adam drive away.

NED: Should we go inside then? Georgie takes his hand.

GEORGIE: Aye, let's go inside. Ned and Georgie walk into a church. Darius stands near a pulpit wearing Priest's clothes. His hair is cropped and dark. His eyes are a kind brown as he gazes upon them expectantly.

DARIUS: Can I 'elp you? I'm Father Darius. He extends his hand. Ned shakes it. Georgie curtsies. Darius smiles.

GEORGIE: If ye please, Father. Would ye marry us?

DARIUS: I could do t'at, but where are your witnesses?

NED: We don't have any. We've just arrived in Paris from Dublin. We lived in an abbey for three years.

DARIUS: Yes, Leighlin Abbey. Did you t'ink it would escape t'e paper?

NED: No. It was arson and murder. Some of our friends didn't make it out.

DARIUS: I'm sorry. Maybe I can make an acception. I 'av a friend Duncan Mc'Cleud. If I can locate 'im, per'aps 'e will stand up for you and bring a witness with 'im. Where are you s'aying?

NED: We don't know just yet. Do you have any suggestions?

DARIUS: Would you want 'oly ground?

NED: It's not necessary, but maybe. Georgie suffers from weak nerves. Maybe a hospital or hostile would be good.

DARIUS: I'll check into it for you. In the meantime, you'll 'av to stay at a 'otel. T'e 'otel Dee Shahnyee should work for now. Call me with your number and I'll get in touch when Duncan arrives. Ok?

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Father. We will await yer call. Georgie hugs Darius and he hugs her back. Ned and Darius shake hands. Ned takes Georgie's hand and they leave the church. Ned sights the Hotel Dee Shahnyee a couple blocks away.

NED: It's only a couple of blocks and the weather is nice.

GEORGIE: I like the feel of the sun on my face. Let's walk. Georgie and Ned arrive smiling at the Hotel Dee Shahnyee. A girl sits behind the desk. She wears a french silk of bright yellow. The girl has blond hair in a braid and curious green eyes behind glasses. Georgie eyes her dress with wonder.

MURIE: Can I 'elp you?

NED: Yes. We'd like a room. Is there one available?

MURIE: Do you 'av francs?

NED: No, I'm afraid not.

GEORGIE: We have guineas. Will that work?

MURIE: You'll 'av to go to the bank and exchange your money. It's just a block over on Shahmage.

NED: Merci. We'll come back.

MURIE: I will still be 'ere.

GEORGIE: How did ye know the word for thank ye in french? Ned and Georgie stroll a block over to the Banca De Fleur.

NED: I believe everyone knows the french word for thank you, or I've been here before.

GEORGIE: Have ye been here before? Just how old are ye? Ned avoids her question. They stand before a teller looking german with a mustache and short, greying hair with awaiting blue eyes.

MR. SCHULMAN: Vell? How can I help you?

NED: The girl at Hotel Dee Shahnyee said we could exchange our money here. We have guineas and not francs.

MR. SCHULMAN: I can do that for you. Do you have your money? Ned gives Mr. Schulman a hefty pouch full of guineas.

MR. SCHULMAN: I see you are not vithout means. Vill you be vantink all of it or vould you like to open an account?

GEORGIE: We will be stayin' for a while. Perhaps an account, Ned?

NED: That sounds good. We'd like an account please.

MR. SCHULMAN: Very vell. I vill issue you an account. You have made a vise decision. mr. Schulman takes a ledger from a locked desk. He makes to write a name down. He gazes up at Ned and Georgie with his pen poised to write.

NED: Is something wrong?

MR. SCHULMAN: I can't issue an account vithout a name.

NED: Oh, of course. Just put it under Georgie Lewellen for now.

GEORGIE: Ned, are ye sure? Ye will be my husband.

NED: Just for now. Just in case.

GEORGIE: Ok. Go ahead, Mr

MR. SCHULMAN: Carl Schulman. Nice to meet you both. Your account is issued. Here are some bank drafts for ven you need money.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Mr. Schulman. Ye have been most kind. Mr. Schulman blushes with a smile.

MR. SCHULMAN: Thank you, Miss. I hope to see you again soon. The men shake hands. Georgie kisses the bankers cheek. They leave hand in hand back to the hotel smiling.

SCENE FOUR: PARIS FRANCE

"We Shall Overcome"

Georgie starts out her day by making the bed. She dresses in a light-green woolen dress with forest-green moleskin overlay. Ned comes into the hotel room carrying a paper and a bag. Georgie smiles. They meet near a table to embrace and smooch.

GEORGIE: Coffee and Croissant?

NED: Cocoa for you. Coffee for me. I know how you love french cocoa.

GEORGIE: Aye, I do. Thank ye. Ye must have gotten up at the crack of dawn. They sit down across from each other at a small, wooden table in wooden chairs. Ned puts out napkins with croissants on them. He punches in the hole on Georgie's cup for her. He punches in the hole for his coffee. He shakes sugar into his coffee and pours cream into it. Georgie inhales the smell of her cocoa before sipping it. Ned laughs.

NED: Does it suit you, Madam? Georgie takes a few more sips.

GEORGIE: It's heavenly, Ned. Ye spoil me. The phone rings and Ned rises to answer it. Georgie listens to him speak and smiles.

NED: Hello. Oh, hello, Father. You found him. He's coming. Great. When should we be there? Ten o'clock. Thank you very much. Yes, Georgie will be there too. Orv-wa. Ned hangs up and turns to see Georgie smiling with delight.

NED: Well, what do you know? He moves to take her hand. She kisses it.

GEORGIE: Duncan's comin'. We will be married. Then what? Ned's brow furrows in thought.

NED: We can stay in Paris, or

GEORGIE: Or what? Ye have been thinkin' about somethin' haven't ye?

NED: I've been reading about Boston Medical Center. I can go there and get a nursing degree. It's near Salem. What do you say?

GEORGIE: What will I do? Will ye put me away then? Georgie looks down at her cocoa with sudden, sad eyes. Ned embraces her and tips her chin to look up at him.

NED: You are my wife. You can keep our home. You used to live on a farm. How about living on a farm again? Georgie brightens.

GEORGIE: Could we have chickens?

NED: Of course. We can have any animal you like. We can also have a garden. Georgie looks pensive.

GEORGIE: I almost hit Sister Bridgett with the shovel when we were gardenin'.

NED: You were angry then. Are you angry now?

GEORGIE: Nay. Ye make me deliriously happy. I will cook and clean and do the wash for ye. I will be a good wife.

NED: I know you will do your best. We can take a boat from Paris to Salem. I can go to school and work as an intern. You can be my wife and work on our farm. We can sell farm products to live. What do you say, Wife?

GEORGIE: I'm not yer wife yet.

NED: You will be soon. What do you say?

GEORGIE: Lead and I will follow.

NED: I forgot. Wales was your home. Will you miss it?

GEORGIE: Nay. Where ye are is my home. Do ye understand that? They hug and kiss.

NED: Yes, I do understand that. Let's get ready to go to the church and start our future. What do you say?

GEORGIE: Can I eat first? They laugh.

NED: Of course! We have plenty of time. Georgie beams with happiness.

GEORGIE: Aye, all the time in the world.

SCENE FIVE: PARIS CHURCH

"Parisian Waltz"

Duncan Mccleud sits in a pew in Highland dress. His hair is freshly combed and his highland kilt and plaid freshly pressed. Georgie stands at the back of the church staring at Duncan with pride. He turns as Ned stands beside her. He rises smiling as she rushes into his arms.

DUNCAN: It's good to see ye, Georgie. Ye look beautiful.

GEORGIE: Ye look so handsome in yer highland dress. Thank ye for comin'. Where have ye been?

DUNCAN: Ye know me, Georgie. I wander and do what I can where I can.

GEORGIE: Did ye bring someone with ye to stand up for me?

DUNCAN: Aye, I did. This is my friend Midori Koto from Japan. She's agreed to help. Midori wears a ceremonial kimono with her hair in an elaborate japanese style.

GEORGIE: Ohaio, Midori. They bow teach other. Midori laughs.

MIDORI: Ohaio, Georgie. I'm honored to be here. Ned shakes Duncan and Midori's hands. Georgie laughs.

NED: What?

GEORGIE: Ye could kiss her cheek or somethin'.

NED: No. A handshake is ok isn't it?

MIDORI: Hai.

DARIUS: Are you ready to wed t'en?

GEORGIE: Aye, Father. Thank ye for all ye'v done.

DARIUS: You're welcome. A girl like you, woman, deserves t'e best. Georgie hugs Darius and kisses his cheek. She laughs when he blushes.

DUNCAN: We're ready when ye are, Father. Duncan gives his friend a cheeky smile.

DARIUS: Take your places t'en. Georgie and Ned grasp hands. Ned takes Georgie's right hand in his right hand. She wears a white woolen dress with cream moleskin overlay. The overlay is affixed with lace and pearl buttons. Her hair is in a braid around the top of her head with roses like a crown. Ned wears a white suit with lace and buttons. Duncan stands next to Ned and Midori stands next to Georgie as Darius begins to marry the young couple who stand before him.

DARIUS: We come together to join t'is man and t'is woman in holy matrimony before God and country. If anyone objects to t'is union let t'em speak now or forever 'old t'eir peace. Everyone holds their breath as silence rings throughout the chapel before Darius continues.

DUNCAN: I think ye can continue, Father.

DARIUS: Tank you, Duncan. Do you, Ned Kingsley take Georgie Lewellen to be your lawful wedded wife? To 'av and to Old. To love and to cherish. In sickness and 'ealth. For richer for poorer for all eternity? Ned gazes into Georgie's eyes with enduring love.

NED: I do.

DARIUS: Do you, Georgie Lewellen take Ned Kingsley for your lawful wedded 'usband? To 'av and to Old. For Richer for poorer. In sickness and in 'ealth for all eternity? Tears pool in 'Georgie's eyes and she smiles touching his face with her left hand.

GEORGIE: I do.

DARIUS: Are t'ere rings? Ned takes the chlauda ring from his pocket he gave Georgie when he proposed. He slips it on her finger.

NED: Georgie, take this ring as a symbol of my vow to always love you and be there for you no matter what. Georgie takes a gold ring from her pocket with an emerald surrounded by sapphires on it. She slips it onto his finger.

GEORGIE: Ned, this ring was my father's. He gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday in preparation for my marriage. Take it as a symbol of my vow to you. I will always love ye and hold ye in my heart no matter what forever I hope. They laugh.

DARIUS: T'en with t'is union, let no one put asunder. I now pronounce you 'usband and wife. You may kiss 'er. Darius smiles. Ned embraces Georgie tightly and gives her a long, lingering kiss. Duncan and Midori laugh and clap.

DARIUS: I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ned Kingsley. ooray! Everyone claps and hurrahs as Georgie and Ned smile with complete happiness. Duncan pulls Georgie aside.

DUNCAN: Georgie, I came for yer weddin', but I have to go now. Midori has to go back to Japan.

GEORGIE: Thank her for me. They grasp hands.

DUNCAN: I will.

GEORGIE: Ye can't stay longer?

DUNCAN: Georgie, I'm a wanderer and a warrior. I can't stay in one place for long. Understand? Georgie hugs him with tears filling her eyes.

GEORGIE: Ye saved me after Dafyd died. Ye said I could always call on ye, and ye came to my weddin'. I thank ye for that. Duncan kisses her head.

DUNCAN: Ye can always call on me for help.

GEORGIE: If I can find ye. They chuckle.

DUNCAN: Darius can always find me. Be good.

GEORGIE: I will. Goodbye.

DUNCAN: Goodbye. Georgie watches as Duncan takes Midori's hand and leaves the church. Ned comes to take her hand.

NED: Are you ready to go to Salem? I spoke to Adam. He's commissioned us passage on a ship. Georgie leans on him softly crying. He holds her close and rubs her back.

NED: I know he's your friend, but I will always take care of you and love you. Remember?

GEORGIE: Aye, I remember. Guess what?

NED: What?

GEORGIE: I'm the happiest girl on earth. They chuckle and embrace. Ned wipes her face with his handkerchief. Georgie hugs Darius and Ned shakes his hand. They then disappear from sight hand in hand to begin again in Salem.

ACT FOUR: SCENE ONE: DECK OF A SHIP: 1904

"Meet Me in St. Louis"

Ned and Georgie stand near the railing on the deck of a ship named _The_ _Rapier._ Ned holds a net in what is the Atlantic Ocean. Georgie stands near him staring down at the net. Ned has a look of concentration on his face. He holds tight to the net, swishing it around.

GEORGIE: Are ye fishin' here in the ocean?

NED: Yep.

GEORGIE: What do ye hope to catch?

NED: Something you might eat. I know you like shellfish. Georgie smiles with disbelief.

GEORGIE: How long do I have to wait then? Ned pulls up his net and shows Georgie lobsters and crabs. She squeals with delight and throws her arms around him.

NED: See? Not long.

GEORGIE: Ned, ye did it! Who will cook it? Ned heads to the galley of the ship with Georgie following close behind.

NED: The cook agreed to cook them if I caught them.

GEORGIE: Can ye go clean up now? Ned hands the net to a brawny man wearing a chef's outfit with hat. He smiles with a brush mustache.

COOK: Ow do you want t'ese t'en?

NED: Cooked. Thank you. We shall return shortly. Ned takes Georgie's hand. They disappear down below to their cabin. Ned washes up and Georgie changes her lavender and purple dress for a baby blue and navy blue. Ned puts on trousers, shirtsleeves, and a jacket. He combs his hair. Georgie smiles and kisses him.

GEORGIE: Ye never cease to surprise me.

NED: I never will. He kisses her. He takes her hand and leads her back up to the galley to await the cooked fish.

COOK: It is finished. We 'av lobster, crab, bread, cheese, and fruit.

GEORGIE: Oh, Gaston. It's wonderful.

GASTON: Thank you, Madame. Gaston bows to her. She kisses his cheek. Captain Nesto comes to join them sporting a long ponytail of black curls. His vivid-blue eyes are twinkling. He wears trousers with shirtsleeves and a privateer jacket.

NESTO: May I join ye then?

GEORGIE: I hope so. It was kind of ye to give us passage to Salem.

NESTO: Yer friend Adam gained ye passage. How do ye like me ship? Nesto butters some bread and chews with a bite of cheese. Georgie puts some crab on her bread and eats it. Ned smiles knowing how she refuses to eat at times.

NESTO: I think ye will be happy in Salem. There's plenty of things to keep one busy. Georgie sips some sweet tea.

GEORGIE: What things? Ned dips his lobster in some melted butter.

NESTO: Men can work on ships sailin' from country to country or there's a medical service I think. Ned listens intently chewing on some bread.

GEORGIE: How long would a man be at sea? She nibbles some cheese.

NESTO: I don't know. Maybe a month or more. I lose track of time meself. Georgie frowns pulling some bread apart. Ned stills her hands.

NED: You should eat. We'll be in Salem soon. Won't we, Nesto?

NESTO: Aye. Soon. Nesto finishes eating and returns to the captain's post to steer the ship. Georgie eats slowly. Ned watches her wondering when the last time she had a fit was.

GEORGIE: I'm ok, Ned. Ye don't have to watch me in that way.

NED: I like watching you. You are just so pretty. Georgie breaks a smile and laughs.

GEORGIE: Flatterer are ye?

NED: I work on it just to make you happy. I promise I always will. He stands and puts his arms around her. She yawns.

GEORGIE: Could we rest before we reach Salem?

NED: Yes. Let's do that. Ned begins to clean up when Gaston stops him.

GASTON, Please, Misseur. Let me. Take Madam to rest.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Gaston. The meal was worth the wait. The chef blushes. Ned and Georgie giggle. Ned escorts Georgie down to their cabin and tucks them into bed.

SCENE TWO: SALEM, MASSACHUSETTS

"Garton Mother's Lullaby"

Nesto docks the ship in Salem Harbor. Ned takes Georgie's hand and walks her from the gangplank to the dock. Nesto's men bring their belongings to the dock. Georgie hugs Nesto and Gaston before turning back to Ned. Ned looks around as Georgie waits near a trunk.

NED: Adam said he'd come to meet us. He has keys to our house and car. Georgie's eyes widen with excitement.

GEORGIE: We get a car and a house? How? She throws her arms around him giggling with delight. He holds her close to him as he twirls her in a circle.

NED: What a happy lady. Adam did it for us. I just gave him money.

GEORGIE: We're startin' a new life here. What will we do?

NED: Well. We have a farmhouse that needs tending. We have a car that will need tending. Georgie bites her lower lip.

NED: Don't do that. It looks awful.

GEORGIE: What will ye do? Will I be alone a lot? She moves to put a fingernail in her mouth, but Ned stops her.

NED: Stop biting things. We'll be fine. You will not be alone. We will do it together. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok. Adam! She rushes towards the car as it comes to a stop.

ADAM: Doesn't Ned tell you not to run near a moving car? Adam jumps out and hugs Georgie.

GEORGIE: Ye were not goin' very fast. Ye stopped right away.

ADAM: How was your trip? Did you like the ship?

GEORGIE: The ship was fine. Gaston, the cook, made us a wonderful meal. Ned caught lobster and crab.

ADAM: Sounds good. I'm sure you could find a good restaurant here to eat in or cook it yourself.

NED: Georgie and I could probably do that. If you don't have to leave right away, why not have dinner with us tonight? Ned and Adam load their belongings into the trunk and back of the car.

ADAM: That would be nice. I can start fresh in the morning. Georgie gets in the back near some of their belongings.

ADAM: Sorry, Georgie. Ned will have to ride up front. Ned and Adam climb into the car.

GEORGIE: That's fine. What does our home look like? Adam gets out and cranks the engine. He gets in and starts the car.

ADAM: You'll see when we get there. It's not far. Adam drives down a country road. He passes some fields and some other farms. He stops the car at the end of a road where a farmhouse stands made of yellow brick with light-blue trim.

GEORGIE: Is this our house? She gets out of the car.

ADAM: Yes, it is. I thought you'd like the color.

NED: It's nice. Georgie opens a fence and shuts it behind her when chickens rush to greet her. She laughs as Adam and Ned watch.

NED: I guess we'll take our things inside. Would you mind?

ADAM: No, of course not. Ned and Adam cart their belongings into the farmhouse. Georgie enters a shed and is startled when the cow moos. She giggles and makes her way to a side door to let herself into her new kitchen.

GEORGIE: Oh my. The stove is wood-burning and the cabinets are hand-carved of oak. The table and chairs are hand-carved with hand-made cushions. Georgie runs her hands over everything marveling that it is all hers and Ned's. Ned and Adam stand in the doorway of the kitchen watching and waiting.

ADAM: Well? Will it do? Georgie grins wide.

GEORGIE: Aye, it will do. Thank ye both. This is wonderful.

NED: You've only seen the kitchen. Don't you want to see the parlor and bedroom?

GEORGIE: I should unpack things. What will we eat? We've just gotten here.

ADAM: We could find a restaurant later. Maybe you'd like to rest awhile. It was a long trip.

GEORGIE: That sounds very wise. Ned, will ye show me the bedroom? Ned takes Georgie's hand and leads her through a main room with oak and cushioned furnishings that she stares at in awe. She also marvels at paintings on the walls of artists she knows.

NED: You like it don't you?

GEORGIE: Aye. It must have cost a fortune. They stop inside a bedroom with an oak floor and a blue, wool rug in the center of the room. The bed is a four poster with canopy. The bedding is sea-green. Georgie runs her hands along the bedding smiling.

NED: I hope you don't mind. We can afford it because of you.

GEORGIE: Why because of me?

NED: You had money from your parents and it gained interest in the bank.

GEORGIE: That's wonderful. I think good things will happen here. She steps to unpack a trunk. Ned takes her in his arms.

NED: There's something I forgot to do.

GEORGIE: Really? What's that? Ned takes her up in his arms and carries her across the threshold.

GEORGIE: Ned! Put me down! They laugh as he throws her on the bed and leaps beside her. They laugh hysterically for a moment. Adam makes himself comfortable in the parlor.

Ned: It's tradition. They kiss.

GEORGIE: I love ye, Ned Kingsley.

NED: I love you, Georgie Kingsley. Say you're happy. They embrace and gaze into each other's eyes.

GEORGIE: Oh, I'm happy. I'm delirious with happiness.

NED: Good. That's all I want. Ned holds her in his arms not saying nothing as she gives into sleep.

SCENE THREE: PARLOR

"Ain't It Funny What A Difference A Few Hours Makes?"

Ned strolls into the rust-colored parlor. Adam sits reading a newspaper. Ned waits as Adam looks up expectantly. Ned sits in a chair. Adam sits on a sofa.

ADAM: How long did it take her to go to sleep? Adam folds the paper into neat squares and sets it on a nearby table.

NED: Not long. Will she be ok here? Adam folds his arms and reclines against the sofa back.

ADAM: When did she last have an outburst?

NED: Not since Leighlin Abbey. Nothing's happened to provoke one. I intend to keep them at bay.

ADAM: I'm sure you can. Be careful though. Ned crosses his legs.

NED: Why? What for? What is there to fear? Adam eyes him dubiously.

ADAM: Have you forgotten the game? This is the time of the gathering. There can be only one. Ned frowns.

NED: I haven't forgotten. This farmhouse is not on holy ground.

ADAM: No, but I have no doubt you will protect her.

NED: I will do that. We will work hard and live well. It will be a new adventure.

ADAM: I salute you. Adam rises from his seat to leave the parlor.

NED: Where are you going?

ADAM: Where else? To find dinner. Both men laugh as Ned watches Adam go. He reclines against his chair back and closes his eyes. He opens his eyes a minute later and goes upstairs to join his wife in their new bed.

SCENE FOUR: NEW SALEM TOWN

"Chykosky: Sleeping Beauty Waltz"

March 1903

Ned drives Georgie into town in their metal-grey Ford Concord. He pulls over and parks in front of a general store. Georgie looks out the windshield smiling.

NED: Are you excited about shopping in a new place? Georgie wears a yellow woolen dress with light-green overlay. She wears buckled shoes on her feet with her hair in a braid. Ned wears trousers with a yellow shirt. He wears a vest and buckled shoes. He gets out of the car and moves to open Georgie's door. She reaches for his hand as he helps her out. Two women stand in the window of the general store gawking at them. The two women busy themselves when Georgie and Ned enter with the bell ringing to announce their arrival.

VELMA: Good morrow. How can thou help thee? Georgie looks confused. She clasps Ned's hand nervously. Ned smiles at her for reassurance.

Ned: Good morning. I'm Ned Kingsley and this is my wife Georgie.

GEORGIE: Hello. We've come to shop. VELMA is petite with auburn curls, green eyes, and spectacles. Her dress is simple cotton with buckles on her shoes.

VELMA: Thou art not from here. Where doth thou hail?

GEORGIE: I'm from Wales and Ned

NED: I'm from Chicago, but I met Georgie in Dublin.

VELMA: Why wast thou there?

GEORGIE: We lived in an abbey for a time.

VELMA: I see. Thou art my sister, Nellie. Nellie is tall with blond curls and bright, blue eyes. She wears a cotton dress. The women wear pinafores over their dresses.

NELLIE: Good morrow. What canst thou help thee with?

GEORGIE: I have a list. I'd like to sell you some eggs first. Our chickens give good eggs. Georgie puts a basket on the counter. Velma and Nellie inspect them as Georgie waits. Ned moves to look at some hardware.

VELMA: Aye, thou art good eggs. How about twenty-five cents per egg? Georgie beams with delight.

GEORGIE: Aye. That sounds fair. I'll just browse around for a moment if you don't mind.

NELLIE: Help thyself. Velma hands Georgie the money. She takes a coin purse from her pocket and drops the money in. She moves to peruse fabric as Ned studies wood, tools, and nails.

NELLIE: Well, now that thou knowst where thee art. Thou mayst visit anytime.

GEORGIE: Thank ye. I will. I plan to bake. Perhaps I will bring you some.

VELMA: If thou providest eggs, thee art happy. Georgie shakes the women's hands. Ned's smiles before hefting their groceries out to the car. Georgie follows a minute after.

VELMA: Thou drivst a car and not a horse and buggy.

NELLIE: Tis strange. What doth thou think, Sister?

VELMA: Did thou hear her speech? Thou doth not speakst like us. Odd if thou asketh me. Nellie folds some fabric nearby.

NELLIE: Aye. Doth thou think her a witch?

VELMA: Thee shall see if thou comest to church or not. Ned helps Georgie into the car. He gets in and starts the car after cranking the engine.

NED: They were nice.

GEORGIE: Did you see them watch us leave? We don't speak like they do. Ned watches out the back window as he makes a u-turn to pull away from the store.

NED: They were nice. You were nervous, but you talked to them like friends when we left.

GEORGIE: They were nice, but what were they talkin' about when we left? Ned pulls up to their farmhouse. He turns off the car and puts an arm around her.

NED: Who cares what others think? This marriage is about me and you. Don't worry about it. Ok? He rubs her back. She smiles kissing his hand.

GEORGIE: Ok. I'll help ye bring in the groceries.

NED: I hope so. We bought enough stuff.

GEORGIE: We need it. I'm goin' to make our clothes and cook our food. Ye will make us Ned looks worried as she pauses.

NED: I will make us what?

GEORGIE: A boat or a ship. Maybe a porch swing might be practical. She hefts some paper bags and moves to unlock their door. Ned stops her with a hand to her shoulder.

NED: What were you going to say, George? Georgie stiffens.

GEORGIE: My name is Georgie, not George. Ye can call me that if ye want to. She laughs and Ned smiles as the tension leaves their bodies.

NED: Ok. I can call you George, but no one else. They heft the bags inside and put their things away. Georgie takes the bag with thread and material into the parlor which is now her sewing room. Ned puts goods away in the pantry. Georgie comes in and kisses him.

NED: You ok?

GEORGIE: I will tell ye the truth just once. Will ye promise not to judge me? She pulls out a chair and sits at the table. Ned moves to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

NED: I promise. Go ahead.

GEORGIE: I thought ye could make us a baby cradle. I know it's not possible, but the thought still came to my mind. Tears fill her eyes. Ned hugs her to him.

NED: I understand. Every couple wants children. Immortals just can't have them. I know you understand that, but it still hurts huh? Georgie rests against him clenching her hands in her lap.

GEORGIE: Aye, it still hurts. He holds her as she cries. He hands her a handkerchief from his pocket. She wipes her face on it and blows her nose.

GEORGIE: Sorry. I'll wash it.

NED: I know you will. You always do.

GEORGIE: That's my job. I will be a good wife despite my troubles. Ned squeezes her shoulders.

NED: You are a good wife. Never doubt that.

GEORGIE: I never will. I promise. She gets up from the table and hugs him. He kisses her head. They finish putting away the groceries and Ned takes her hand. He leads her to their bedroom and puts her to bed.

GEORGIE: It's mornin' ye know?

NED: I know, but you seem tired. Just rest awhile. She rests a hand on his.

GEORGIE: I have to check the chickens, feed the animals, and I want to sew some things. I can't be layin' about in bed. Ned chuckles.

NED: Ok. After lunch then? Georgie rises from bed.

GEORGIE: Maybe, if I'm finished with things. What are ye goin' to do?

NED: I'm working on a porch swing. Remember? They laugh. Georgie goes to the chicken coop and collects eggs. Ned goes to the front porch and pushes up his sleeves. He fixes a frame to hold a porch swing. Georgie feeds the chickens and milks the cow. Ned fixes a bottom to mount on the frame for the porch swing. Georgie moves inside to put away the eggs and the fresh milk. Ned wipes sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief. Georgie sits down to her machine and sews different colored shirts, skirts, and trousers. Ned hammers nails into the wood of the swing and comes in sometime later. Ned stands behind Georgie as she finishes sewing a seam. She finishes sewing a red shirt. He marvels at the pile of clothing since he's been working on the porch swing.

GEORGIE: Ye are impressed by my industrious ways are ye?

NED: I only made one porch swing. You've made like three outfits. How do you do it? She wipes sweat from her brow with a handkerchief.

GEORGIE: I'm sure ye did good work. Can we test it out this evenin'? Ned wipes sweat from his brow with his soiled handkerchief. Georgie hands him a fresh one. He smirks.

NED: Did you make this just now? Georgie rolls her eyes.

GEORGIE: Is our marriage a competition? Nay, I did not. I bought some handkerchiefs from the general store. What would ye like for lunch?

NED: It's dinnertime actually. Georgie looks shocked. She checks the ticking clock on the wall before her. The hands show her it's six o'clock.

GEORGIE: I wasn't sewin' that long was I?

NED: I'm not sure. Was I working on the porch swing that long? We did have to shop, come home, and put things away. The morning must have gotten away from us. How about chicken? Georgie rises from her machine wincing. She stretches stiff legs and stretches stiff arms to crack her back. Ned laughs.

NED: This isn't a factory. You don't have to sew everything in one day. She laughs and gives a small yawn.

GEORGIE: That's good to hear. I must fix dinner now. She wanders into the kitchen with Ned behind her. He sets the table with a white, linen tablecloth, silk flowers, and bone china.

GEORGIE: Do we need china to eat on?

NED: Why not? Today is special.

GEORGIE: Why?

NED: We were industrious and we love each other. Isn't that good enough? He moves to embrace her from behind. She leans against him with half-closed eyes for a moment before taking chicken from the icebox to fix.

GEORGIE: Shall we dress for dinner?

NED: What you have on is fine.

GEORGIE: Nay. We shall wear the new clothes I made. Deal?

NED: Deal. I'll go choose something. He moves to leave the kitchen.

GEORGIE: Pick somethin' for me please.

NED: It will be my pleasure. Ned and Georgie sit down to fried chicken, buttermilk biscuits, and potato salad. They drink sweet tea. Georgie wears a simple, cotton dress of lilac blue. Ned wears trousers and a shirt of the same color. The buttons are simple plastic. They gaze into each other's eyes as they eat reminiscing upon the days events.

GEORGIE: Tis a formidable swing, Husband. Georgie and Ned sit on the newly made swing with arms about each other.

NED: I'm glad you approve. I guess it took me a better part of the day. Are you happy? They rock gently on the swing.

GEORGIE: Aye. I'm happiest when I'm with ye. They kiss before linking hands to venture inside.

SCENE FIVE: FARMHOUSE, 1912

"Its A Long Way to Tipperary"

Ned stands in the general store perusing tools. He stares in shock when a tall man with black curls and chocolate-brown eyes walks in wearing a kilt and plaid. Ned sneaks away in his car and heads for home.

ADAM: Ned, to what do I owe the pleasure? They chat on a rotary phone.

NED: I know this is crazy, but I swear I saw Angus from Leighlin Abbey in the general store.

ADAM: If that's true, he's one of us. What are you going to do? Ned listens for Georgie. She sits working busily at her sewing machine.

NED: I'll protect Georgie. We'll see what he wants. Can you come?

ADAM: On my way. They hang up. Ned watches out the window. Angus appears in their yard driving a horse and buggy. Ned smiles ironically as Georgie keeps sewing. Ned goes outside to meet Angus.

NED: Angus, you're alive. What brings you by? Angus wears knee-length boots with his hands on his hips.

ANGUS: It's taken me some time to find ye. Now I have. Ned holds his sword behind his back.

NED: It's good to see you alive. Would you like to come in? Angus holds his sword at his side.

ANGUS: I mean to kilt ye, Ned. I love Georgie and I mean to have her.

NED: Really? That won't happen.

GEORGIE: Angus, yer alive. How did ye survive? Georgie stands on the porch near their porch swing he made them almost ten years ago.

ANGUS: Good to see ye, Georgie. I've come a long way to find ye. Georgie stands just inside the doorway of their house.

GEORGIE: Angus, why do ye hold yer sword?

ANGUS: Ned and I have business. Why not go back inside?

NED: Don't worry, Georgie. Go inside. I'll come find you. Georgie hurries over and kisses Ned. He takes off his ring and puts it on her right hand.

GEORGIE: Ned, what are ye doin'? Ned hugs her and gives her a harsh kiss.

NED: Go inside. I'll come for you when this is done. Take my ring as my word. Georgie nods and rushes inside. Angus and Ned face each other with swords drawn.

Angus: Are ye sure ye want to do this? They parry.

NED: Are you afraid of losing? The steal of their swords clang as Georgie sits in her sewing room waiting and listening.

ANGUS: I ken ye will lose. I want yer wife. Ye will just be in the way. Angus swipes at Ned's neck. He prances away.

NED: You will never have my wife. Give up. Angus swipes Ned's head from his shoulders and smiles.

ANGUS: It looks as if ye were wrong. Too bad. Angus wipes his sword on Ned's pants and goes inside the house. Georgie rises from her sewing machine in anticipation. She stares in shock as Angus's kilt clad frame frames the doorway. Tears fill her eyes.

GEORGIE: So, ye killed Ned? What now? Angus pulls her into his arms holding Ned's sword.

ANGUS: I will make ye a good husband. I thought ye would like his sword. Georgie stiffens in his arms.

GEORGIE: ye will huh? _How_ nice. She pulls away from him and turns her back to him. He stands behind her with his hands at his sides.

ANGUS: Ye look like ye have been sewin' a lot.

GEORGIE: I sew our clothes. I cook and sew. Ned builds things. He works as a nurse sometimes. We do ok. Angus puts his hands on her shoulders.

ANGUS: Georgie, will ye no look at me? She turns to look at him with wet eyes.

GEORGIE: We had a good life together. Why did ye have to ruin it? I don't love ye, Angus. Ye can go.

ANGUS: If ye will no love me, ye will no love no one. Angus drops Ned's sword and angrily whips out his sword. Georgie picks up Ned's sword with anger and hate in her eyes now.

GEORGIE: Is that the way ye want to play it then? Ye will die this time.

ANGUS: Yer a mere lass. What can ye do?

GEORGIE: An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth! Blood for blood! They fight as Georgie screams at Angus. Angus stares at her with sad eyes before she separates his head from his body. She stares down at him with hate. Adam walks in the door as her quickening besets her and she falls unconscious to the floor.

Adam shoulders Angus's body to Salem Harbor and drops it in with head and sword during the night. He returns to Georgie and Ned's house and finds a crate in the cow-shed. He puts bedding in the crate and arranges Ned's body with his head. Adam puts Ned's sword in his hand and proceeds to nail the crate shut. He procures a shovel from the cow-shed and digs a grave behind their house. He drops the crate in and flings the dirt over. He washes up in the kitchen when Georgie begins to stir.

NED: Georgie, let me in. I'm cold and lonely. Georgie sits up and rubs sleep from her eyes. She stares at her clothes.

GEORGIE: Ned? Are ye in the kitchen? She walks in the kitchen and looks disappointed. Adam stands in the kitchen watching her waiting to see what she'll do. She pulls out a chair from the table and sits in it. Adam comes to stand beside her.

ADAM: How are you feeling?

GEORGIE: I don't know. My husband is dead. I thought I heard his voice like in the abbey. Adam takes a chair beside her.

ADAM: What happened at the abbey? I wasn't there.

GEORGIE: I thought I heard Dafyd asking me to let him in. Father Claren and Ned helped me. Ned is gone this time.

ADAM: What do you want to do? She stares at him with shocked eyes.

GEORGIE: I don't know. I can't drive. The car is Ned's.

ADAM: I can sell it. I can sell this house if you want.

GEORGIE: Where will I go? What will I do? Adam reaches a hand to cover hers.

ADAM: If you trust me, I can help. She gazes sadly at his kind eyes.

GEORGIE: I trust ye, Adam. All I need is my sewin' machine and the clothes on my back. That's all I need. Adam rises to help her up. He leads her back to her bed.

ADAM: You need to rest.

GEORGIE: What are ye doin'? What is that? Adam gives Georgie a shot in the arm with a syringe from his coat pocket.

ADAM: Just a little sting. It will only hurt for a second. Adam settles her in bed. Her eyes cloud over.

GEORGIE: Sing to me. Will ye?

ADAM: I'll do my best. I know a welsh lullaby. Adam sings as Georgie smiles closing her eyes to surrender to the drug.

ADAM: The October winds lament around the Castle of Dromore, Yet peace is in its lofty halls, my loving treasure store. Though autumn leaves may droop and die, a bud of spring are you. Sing hushabye lu la lu lo lan, Sing hushabye lu la lu. "The Castle of Dromore, A welsh Lullaby"

Adam sits in a chair near the bed and waits to see what she'll do next.

ACT FIVE: SCENE ONE: BELLEVUE HOSPITAL, 1912

"In The Garden"

Adam pulls up to a beige, brick building. Georgie reclines in the back. Adam steps out of the car and a nurse comes out of the double doors to assist him. She wears nurse's whites with a red cross on the lapel. She has long, brown hair with kind blue eyes.

NAN: Hello, Dr. Pierson. Can I be of assistance? She gazes past him to gaze in the window of the car.

ADAM: Yes, thank you. Can you get a wheelchair?

NAN: Yes. Which building is she to go to?

ADAM: The Pavilion. She suffers from a Mood Disorder poor girl. Nan disappears into the building. Adam moves to open the back door. Georgie stirs and opens her eyes to slits.

GEORGIE: Why have we stopped? Where are we? Adam reaches into the car to help her out. Nan appears with a wheelchair for Georgie to sit in so they can go inside the building.

ADAM: Can you stand? She gets out and wobbles holding onto his arm.

GEORGIE: I suppose not. Adam seats her in the wheelchair and buckles a belt.

GEORGIE: Please? Where am I? Nan stands at her side with a calming hand to her shoulder.

NAN: You're at Bellevue Hospital in New York. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you. Just rest. Georgie gives a faint smile and lets her eyes close. Adam pushes the wheelchair through the double doors following Nan to a room. The room has faded, yellow walls with light-blue carpet. The bedding matches the carpet.

NAN: She should be comfortable here. Nan holds the door open as Adam wheels Georgie inside. Nan unmakes the bed and moves so Adam can lay Georgie down.

ADAM: There are some things of hers I have to get from the car. She'll want her nightgown.

NAN: I can come help if you like.

ADAM: No thank you. Just tend to her. He disappears out the door. Georgie lies still.

NAN: This is a gentle place for the troubled. You will be well treated here.

GEORGIE: Well treated? What do ye mean?

NAN: I mean you will like it here. There are things to do. Adam carries in two trunks in each hand. Nan marvels at his strength. He sets down the trunks near the closet and opens one. He takes out a pink flannel nightgown and hands it to Nan.

ADAM: I think it will be more appropriate if you dress her. I'll wait in the hall. Adam moves to leave closing the door behind him.

NAN: You should be so lucky to have such a gentleman for a doctor. Can you dress yourself or do you need help? Georgie raises herself onto her elbows and manages to sit up.

GEORGIE: I think I can manage, but I might need a little help.

NAN: I can do that. Nan helps Georgie remove her black moleskin overlay and grey woolen dress. Nan next drapes Georgie's flannel nightgown over her head. Georgie works her arms in and allows Nan to help her up for a minute so the nightgown can flow down to her ankles.

GEORGIE: Thank ye for yer help. Ye are very kind.

NAN: If you don't mind, where are you from?

GEORGIE: Wales. Where are ye from? Are ye from here? Oh excuse me. I'm Georgie Kingsley. Her face blanches with pain upon saying so.

NAN: I was born in Queen's here in New York. You're a widow aren't you?

GEORGIE: Aye. I'm twice a widow in this wicked world. Georgie snuggles down into her bed pulling the covers to her chin. Adam gives a brief knock before entering.

ADAM: Are you decent? Both women giggle.

GEORGIE: Aye, Adam. Come in and stay a minute.

NAN: I have some other work to attend to, but I'll check on you later. Nan squeezes Georgie's hand.

NAN: I'm Nancy Necko, but everyone calls me Nan. Ok? Georgie gives a small smile.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Nan. Nan leaves and Adam takes a chair to sit beside her bed.

ADAM: Are you mad at me for bringing you here? She reaches for his hand. He takes hers.

GEORGIE: Nay, I'm not. This place should be good for me.

ADAM: You slept the whole way here from Salem. Are you still tired?

GEORGIE: Aye. You gave me a shot. It must have lasted. Is still lastin'.

ADAM: I'm nearby if you need me.

GEORGIE: Did ye bring my sewin' machine?

ADAM: Yes. I'm sure they'll let you sew. You might even hire yourself out as a seamstress. We'll see.

GEORGIE: That sounds good. What time is it? Adam checks his pocket watch.

ADAM: One o'clock. Why?

GEORGIE: I was just wonderin'. Is it March still?

ADAM: Yes. It's still 1912 too if you're wondering.

GEORGIE: Ye are so kind. Thank ye for all yer help. She squeezes his hand. He gives her a kindly smile.

ADAM: I'm your Watcher. I'm here when you need me.

GEORGIE: That is comfortin' to know.

ADAM: You sleep. I'll come back. Georgie's hand laxes and drops to the covers. Adam leaves her to sleep.

SCENE TWO: BELLEVUE HOSPITAL

APRIL 1912

"My Melancholy Baby"

Duncan enters Bellevue through it's double doors into the beige building looking around. He sees neat, apolstered furniture with oak and cherry-wood accents. He steps up to a desk where a nurse stands and waits. Duncan wears trousers and a blue button-down shirt with jacket and buckled shoes.

NAN: Can I help you?

DUNCAN: I hope so. I heard that Georgie Lewellen is a patient here. Am I mistaken?

NAN: Are you family?

DUNCAN: Sort of. I was at her weddin'. She might want to see me. Nan smiles and offers a hand.

NAN: I'm Nan Necko. I'm a nurse here. If you'll follow me this way, I'll take you to Georgie.

DUNCAN: Thank ye. I'm Duncan Mccleud of the Clan Mc'Cleud. They shake hands before Nan turns to walk down a corridor. She takes out a set of keys and unlocks a door that they pass through. Nan stops at a door halfway down the hall. Duncan peers through the window to see Georgie industriously sewing at her machine.

NAN: Georgie is busy at work as usual. She's very skilled. The hospital's trying to get her work as a seamstress.

DUNCAN: I'm sure she'd like that? Is her door locked?

NAN: No. Just the main door we passed through is locked. Georgie is mild mannered compared to some of our other patients. Nan knocks as Georgie pauses her work.

GEORGIE: Come in, Nan. Have I lost track of the time? Georgie waits watching as the door opens.

NAN: Not yet. You have a visitor. You can go in now. Duncan fills the door with his six foot frame. Georgie jumps up and rushes to him. He catches her in strong arms.

GEORGIE: Duncan! Ye found me! It's so good to see ye. Can ye stay? They embrace.

NAN: He can stay for a while. I'll come for you when lunch is ready? Nan gives Duncan a look of hopefulness.

DUNCAN: I'm free for lunch if that's ok with ye, Georgie. Georgie returns to her machine.

GEORGIE: Aye. That's fine. Duncan, would ye like to sit down? Georgie points to an extra chair near her machine.

DUNCAN: Thank ye. What are ye makin'?

GEORGIE: Somethin' for a friend who's just arrived in time to try it on.

DUNCAN: Ye mean me? Georgie's eyes widen with excitement.

GEORGIE: Aye. I just finished somethin' for ye. Will ye try it on? Georgie holds up three different garments that make Duncan look proud.

DUNCAN: Georgie, how long did it take ye to make a tartan, plaid, and kilt with hose?

GEORGIE: Just a couple of months. Are ye willin'? She holds the garments out to him and he takes them with reverence in his eyes.

DUNCAN: Can I borrow yer changin' screen?

GEORGIE: Of course. I can't wait to see ye in yer finery just like at my Duncan moves behind a partition that Georgie uses to dress behind. He hurriedly changes his clothes.

DUNCAN: Ye were thinkin' of Ned weren't ye? Duncan emerges from the screen clad in highland dress. Georgie stares at him with sad eyes.

GEORGIE: Ye are so handsome. Too bad. She turns her back to him. He moves to embrace her from behind. He gazes down at her as she gazes at the floor.

DUNCAN: Can ye tell me what happened? Do ye want to sit down? Tears pool in her eyes. Duncan sits down in his chair from before and holds her on his lap.

GEORGIE: Ye are truly a warrior. Ned Respected ye.

DUNCAN: Tell me. She rests against him.

GEORGIE: Ye left me at Leighlin Abbey where I met Ned. We fell in love and the Abbey was burned. Some immortals came. They killed Father Claren. Ned killed them.

DUNCAN: Then what?

GEORGIE: We made our way to Paris. It was so romantic and fun. Then we were given passage on a boat to Salem Massachusetts.

DUNCAN: What did ye think of that? He hands her a handkerchief to wipe her face with.

GEORGIE: We got a house and a car. We went to town, Ned and I. There were two sisters who spoke strange.

DUNCAN: I think they call it old english.

GEORGIE: He built me a porch swing. I cooked, cleaned, sewed, washed, and we laughed and cried.

DUNCAN: Did ye fight?

GEORGIE: I don't recall us ever fightin'. We loved each other. We had chickens. Duncan cradles her close.

DUNCAN: What happened to Ned, Georgie?

GEORGIE: Angus was at the abbey. We didn't know he was an immortal. He loved me and wanted me for his wife. He killed Ned and I killed him. Georgie's face forms a scowl of hatred.

DUNCAN: The Georgie I know doesn't hate. Georgie clenches her fists and grinds her teeth.

GEORGIE: He killed Ned. He was goin' to kill me because I didn't love him. I didn't hate him, but Ned was dead. She relaxes her fists and teeth. Duncan rubs her back.

DUNCAN: Do ye hate him now?

GEORGIE: Nay. I only wanted to be his friend. Did ye see the paper? Georgie rises from Duncan's lap. She retrieves _The_ _New_ _York_ _times_ from the dresser beside her bed and shows Duncan a headline that confuses him.

_April_ 15, 1912: _Rms_ _Titanic_ sinks on her maiden voyage. _ Fifteen_ hundred seventeen people went into the Atlantic Ocean and drowned.

DUNCAN: Why is this important? What does this have to do with us?

GEORGIE: People died. The boat sank. Isn't it important?

DUNCAN: No to ye or I. We were not passengers on that ship. It doesn't matter.

GEORGIE: Doesn't matter! What if we had been on that ship? What then?

DUNCAN: This has nothin' to do with ye or I. We were not passengers on the _Titanic._ Where did ye get the paper from? Georgie folds the paper neatly and puts it back on the dresser.

GEORGIE: Ye think we don't have a right to read here?

DUNCAN: I didn't say that. What does the sinkin' of the _Titanic_ by an iceberg have to do with ye and Ned?

GEORGIE: Nothin'. It's just another senseless act. She flops back in her chair behind her machine brooding. Nan knocks before entering the room.

NAN: Lunch is ready. Can you still join us, Mr. Mccleud? Duncan gives Nan a wide smile.

DUNCAN: Duncan. I'd like to have lunch. Georgie, lunch?

GEORGIE: Of course. I need to wash my hands first.

NAN: We'll wait. Georgie goes down the hall to a closet-sized bathroom and quietly shuts the door. Duncan dashes behind the changing screen to hurriedly change back into his street clothes. Nan waits for him. Nan and Duncan stand just outside the door to her room.

DUNCAN: How is Georgie doin'? She seems sad. He stands with his hands in his pockets. A bag sits by his feet. Nan's arms are folded as she leans against the wall.

NAN: Well, she seems to busy herself sewing. It seems like she likes that most. Sometimes she refuses to eat, but when visitors come, we can talk her into it.

DUNCAN: Have there been other visitors besides me?

NAN: Just her doctor. She regards him as a friend.

DUNCAN: I'm sorry. I didn't catch his name.

NAN: Oh, sorry. Dr. Pierson.

DUNCAN: Curious. I think I should know that name, but I'm not sure. Georgie joins them placing her hand in Duncan's. Duncan picks up his bag and all three walk down the corridor to the left to a room with tables and benches much like a school cafeteria. Duncan and Georgie sit across from each other. Nan stands beside Georgie.

NAN: Shall I bring you lunch then?

DUNCAN: I can help if ye like.

NAN: No thanks. You sit and keep Georgie company. I'll be right back. Nan wanders off as Georgie folds her hands in her lap.

DUNCAN: Georgie, Is Dr. Pierson yer Watcher?

GEORGIE: Aye, he is. Why?

DUNCAN: Just curious. I think I know him.

GEORGIE: I can tell him you came to visit when I see him next.

DUNCAN: When will that be? Nan comes back carrying two trays in both arms. Duncan rises and takes his. Nan sets one down in front of Georgie before taking a seat beside her.

GEORGIE: Aren't ye eatin'? Nan takes a yogurt and an orange from her pockets.

NAN: I ate a big breakfast. This is enough for me. I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, finish your conversation.

DUNCAN: I was just goin' to say, tell Dr. Pierson I was here. That might be nice, Georgie.

GEORGIE: Ok. I will. She gazes down at a tuna fish sandwich, an egg salad sandwich, a fruit cup, yogurt, and cookies. She takes up a bottle of juice.

DUNCAN: This looks yummy. Don't you think so, Georgie? He takes a bite of his tuna sandwich.

GEORGIE: Aye, it looks a feast. Georgie swigs some juice before turning to her sandwich. The three eat in silence until the meal is done.

DUNCAN: Sorry, Georgie. I have to go. I'll come back if that's ok. Thanks for the clothes. Duncan reaches for his bag.

GEORGIE: Ye'll come back after the way I behaved? Duncan takes her shaky hand in his steady one.

DUNCAN: I'll come and visit as long as yer here. Understand?

GEORGIE: Aye. Thank ye, Duncan. She squeezes his hand. Nan discards their garbage. Duncan helps Georgie up and they embrace once more.

DUNCAN: See ye, Georgie.

GEORGIE: Bye, Duncan. She gives a small wave as she watches him stride from the room. Nan takes her hand with a kind look.

NAN: Ready to go back to your room now or would you like to walk or maybe some crafts?

GEORGIE: Maybe later. My medication makes me tired. Can I take a nap? Nan and Georgie reach her doorway.

NAN: Of course you can take a nap. I understand. Just phone my extension when you wake up. Do you know what it is? Nan steps to Georgie's door ready to leave.

GEORGIE: I think so. What if I forget it? Georgie lowers herself into bed.

NAN: I'll just come check on you every few hours. Ok?

GEORGIE: Oh, Nan. Ye are a friend. Thank ye. Georgie reclines her head on her pillows. Nan smiles to herself.

NAN: That's what I'm here for. You certainly have handsome friends. Georgie blushes.

GEORGIE: Aye. I'm a lucky girl.

NAN: See you later. Georgie gives a small wave as Nan steps back and lets her door shut.

SCENE THREE: BELLEVUE HOSPITAL

APRIL 25, 1916

"He may be old, but he's Got Young Ideas"

ADAM: I see you're being very industrious with your sewing again. Adam knocks on Georgie's door before slipping through it. She looks up and smiles.

GEORGIE: It's good to see ye, Adam. How are ye? She reaches out her arms and he hugs her quick. He takes the extra chair near her machine.

ADAM: So, what are you sewing today? Dr. Blessiter tells me you've been hired as a seamstress about New York. Are the rumors true? Georgie runs a seam through the needle of her machine and beams.

GEORGIE: Thou speaks the right. I have many orders, and Dr. Blessiter orders materials for me.

ADAM: How? Do ships bring it to the harbor and he goes and collects it?

GEORGIE: Aye, I think so. Did ye read the paper yesterday? It's so unfair. Georgie's happiness falters and her eyes fall.

ADAM: What would the newspaper have to do with you? Georgie rises from her chair and collects a newspaper from her dresser. She shakes it out and hands it to him to read.

April 25, 1916, _Michael_ Collins and cohorts were arrested yesterday for a bombing known as the _Bloody_ _Easter_ _Rising_ of 1916. Michael Collins and friends have been taken to Kilaymon Jail to await decision of sentence. Execution may be eminent.

ADAM: And this has what to do with us? Adam folds the paper and returns it to her dresser.

GEORGIE: Ireland is next to Wales.

ADAM: It happened in Northern Ireland and will stay there. Wales has nothing to do with it.

GEORGIE: Ye don't think it unfair?

ADAM: Not really. They killed innocent men, women, and children.

GEORGIE: They just wanted their country free from english rule. Is that so wrong?

ADAM: Wanting independence isn't wrong. The way they went about it killing innocent people was wrong. Do you understand?

GEORGIE: Aye, I do. Thank ye for explainin' it to me. She wipes her face with a towel and resumes sewing.

ADAM: So, what are you sewing and for whom?

GEORGIE: I'm sewin' a weddin' dress for a woman in town. Isn't it gorgeous? Adam leans over her to study the white gauzy dress with irish lace and foe pearl buttons.

ADAM: I wouldn't wear it, but the bride will be happy. How much do they pay you and how much do you produce? Adam sees Georgie's thirsty and hands her a cup of water she drains quick.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Adam. I work every day as long as I can. Sometimes I get tired because of the medication, but I am a fastidious worker.

ADAM: I can see that. Promise me you won't work yourself to death. Promise me you'll rest when you need to.

GEORGIE: I promise. Nan comes to check on me from time to time.

ADAM: Are you eating? Georgie stills her hands, but doesn't face him.

GEORGIE: Sometimes.

ADAM: Will you eat with me tonight? It's getting late if you've noticed?

GEORGIE: Aye, I've noticed by the wanin' of the light. Just let me finish the hem and I'll join ye. Adam jumps up abruptly.

ADAM: You stay here and finish. I'll fetch us some food. Will you eat it?

GEORGIE: Aye, I will. I'm famished I fear. They smile at each other and Adam disappears. Georgie finishes the dress and hangs it in the closet with a plastic bag over it to keep dust away. She tidies up her sewing area and moves to sit near a small table. Adam reappears with a picnic basket. He spreads a blanket on the floor and helps Georgie to sit down on it. She beams with happiness.

ADAM: I recall you like picnics. Is this ok?

GEORGIE: It depends on what's in the basket. They laugh. He opens the basket to show her french bread, cheese, cold chicken, fruit, and fresh brownies. She makes to take a brownie, but he playfully slaps her hand.

ADAM: You have to eat before dessert. Deal?

GEORGIE: Deal. Adam takes out pewter plates and places food on them. He hands Georgie a plate and she begins eating with gusto. Adam looks pleased as he tucks into his own meal.

ADAM: We only have to know what you like and when you like it to feed you.

GEORGIE: So it would seem. Thank ye for this. It's very nice.

ADAM: You're welcome. Has Mccleud been back? They sip sweet tea.

GEORGIE: Not since April of 1912. He travels just like ye do I expect.

ADAM: You're right by that. I have a premonition.

GEORGIE: Really? What might that be? She wipes her hands on a linen napkin.

ADAM: I predict Mc'Cleud and I will one day cross paths and possibly be friends.

GEORGIE: The world would be at peace if we could all be friends.

SCENE FOUR: BELLEVUE HOSPITAL

"Walkin' The Dog"

GEORGIE: Mama! Papa! We have to go now! The disease is comin'! Georgie is rushing around her room packing things. Dr. Blessiter taps on her door and enters. He stands near the door with folded arms. He's of average height with brown hair and kind blue eyes. He wears blue trousers with a blue shirt and white coat. Georgie turns and stops confused by his presence.

DR. BLESSITER: Why are we packing? He waits to hear what she'll say.

GEORGIE: Ye should not be here. There's a Tuberculosis break-out.

DR. Blessiter: I hate to break it to you, but Bellevue has found a cure for Tuberculosis. It's too bad your parents died before the cure. Georgie sits down in a chair and hugs herself.

GEORGIE: It's 1916, not before right?

DR. Blessiter: Yes, it's 1916. You were stuck in the past. Hallucinations are not uncommon here. He takes a seat near hers.

GEORGIE: Can we talk somewhere else? I'm tired of this room.

DR. BLESSITER: I can understand you wanting a change of scene. Why not go outside and walk the grounds? It might help you.

GEORGIE: I'm too busy for that.

DR. BLESSITER: My office is just down the corridor. We can talk there.

GEORGIE: That might be nice. Thank ye for yer kindness. They rise from their chairs and Georgie takes his proffered hand. They exit her room and turn to the right. They walk down to the end of the hall and Dr. Blessiter takes out a key to unlock the door with.

DR. BLESSITER: It's the rules to keep my office locked when I'm not here. After you. Georgie moves through the door as Dr. Blessiter holds it open for her. He enters after her letting the door shut behind them. She glances at the closed door warily.

DR. BLESSITER: The door's not locked when we're in here.

GEORGIE: Oh, of course. She eases herself onto the sofa.

DR. BLESSITER: Do you like toys?

GEORGIE: Pardon me?

DR. Blessiter: Do you like toys? Doesn't every girl like toys?

GEORGIE: Aye, I suppose so.

DR. Blessiter: I have a box of toys in here someone wanted me to find a home for. Maybe they might appease you?

GEORGIE: I'm no little girl, Doctor.

DR. BLESSITER: Call me Legun. You didn't laugh.

GEORGIE: Why would I? Legun is a nice name. Legun sits in a wooden chair with a hand-made cushion behind his wooden roll-top desk. He plants his shoes on his desk.

GEORGIE: Won't ye get yer desk dirty like that?

LEGUN: Not necessarily. I'll sit properly if it bothers you.

GEORGIE: Nay, it no bothers me. Go ahead. Georgie spots a knee-high cardboard box near an end of Legun's desk. She slips to the floor to examine its contents.

LEGUN: So, what do you think? Georgie looks up from the box smiling.

GEORGIE: Well, they might suit some children here if there are any. I see Tinker Toys, Lincoln Logs, a tractor, and an erector set.

LEGUN: What about the doll? I thought you'd like her. Georgie takes a doll from the box to examine. The doll is a twenty-nine inch german doll with bisque head and wears a lovely green dress with foe pearl buttons and leather shoes. Her hair is brown wrapped in braids around her head. Georgie stares at the doll in awe.

GEORGIE: She's beautiful. She must be german by the look of her.

LEGUN: I thought so. She has a slip and earrings. Dolls don't have earrings do they?

GEORGIE: I'm not sure, but probably not usually. Can I have her?

LEGUN: What about the other toys?

GEORGIE: I'll take the Charlie Chaplin Celebrity Culie paper dolls and the Betty Bonnet paper dolls, but the rest of the toys can be donated. Don't ye think so?

LEGUN: Yes, I think so. Georgie, why don't you walk outside? Georgie rises from the floor cradling the doll and seats herself on the sofa.

GEORGIE: I guess I'm afraid of beein' seen or hurt.

LEGUN: There's nothing to harm you on the grounds. There are guards and fencing.

GEORGIE: Perhaps if someone went with me.

LEGUN: I'm not busy just now. Would you like to come with me? Legun rises from his chair and extends an arm. Georgie gets up and takes his arm smiling.

GEORGIE: What about Helga? Where will she go?

LEGUN: Maybe she'd like to come with us.

GEORGIE: I'd hate to drop such a beauty on the ground.

LEGUN: We'll drop her off in your room on the way. How about that?

GEORGIE: That will be fine. Shall we?

LEGUN: We shall. Legun locks his office door before they stroll to Georgie's room. Georgie arranges Helga on her bed so she's comfortable before turning to follow Legun out a side door to the grounds.

SCENE FIVE: BELLEVUE HOSPITAL GROUNDS

"What Do You Want To make Those Eyes At Me For?"

Georgie and Legun stroll around the grounds of the hospital. Georgie spies shrubs, trees, and grasses. She stares at the beige brick as Legun watches her.

LEGUN: Penny for your thoughts.

GEORGIE: Why does the brick have to be so ugly? Legun laughs.

LEGUN: Beats me. Beige is a neutral color.

GEORGIE: I am unimpressed. However, there are picnic tables. That's a plus.

LEGUN: Perhaps we could have a picnic out here. Would you like that?

GEORGIE: The last picnic I had was with Adam Pierson. I haven't seen him since April. Is it May?

LEGUN: Not quite yet. Why?

GEORGIE: I don't know. I feel like somethin' is goin' to happen.

LEGUN: Like what? They hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes. Georgie breaks eye contact.

GEORGIE: Sorry, Legun. I'm a widow. Sometimes I think of my husband. We were together for a long time.

LEGUN: I understand. Shall I take you inside?

GEORGIE: Aye. Please take me inside. I find myself becomin' tired. Legun leads Georgie back to her room. Nan knocks before coming into Georgie's room.

NAN: I came to see if you needed anything earlier. Where were you? What a pretty doll. Georgie sits Helga on a chair where she won't fall. Georgie sighs tiredly.

GEORGIE: Dr. Blessiter had a box of toys. This pretty doll, Helga, was in the box.

NAN: How nice. He just asked me to find an orphanage to donate the toys to. How nice.

GEORGIE: Aye. He is nice. Nan perches on the end of Georgie's bed.

NAN: And?

GEORGIE: Dr. Blessiter is very kind, and that's all.

NAN: Too bad. He is awfully handsome.

GEORGIE: Then by all means, chase him. Both women laugh.

NAN: Do you need help?

GEORGIE: No thanks, Nan. Thank ye for beein' my friend.

NAN: I'm a nurse, but I can also be a friend. You're welcome. Georgie? Georgie snuggles down into her bed.

GEORGIE: What?

NAN: You're not going to leave us are you? Nan looks downcast.

GEORGIE: I cannot answer that just now, but I promise to say goodbye before I do such a thin'. Ok.

NAN: Ok. You promised. They hug and Nan leaves Georgie to rest.

ACT SIX: SCENE ONE: SCOTTISH CASTLE 1918

"Rose Of No Man's Land"

Georgie opens her eyes to a scene she doesn't remember upon going to sleep. She looks around and sees she's in a four-poster bed with silk sheets and homespun quilts. A canopy of pink hue looms above her. All the furnishing are cherry-wood and the carpets are persian rugs. Georgie notices she's wearing a pink, silk dressing gown. Her hair is in an unfamiliar braid. A knock sounds at the door startling her.

GEORGIE: Come in I guess. A man comes in with black curls and vivid-blue eyes. He wears black trousers with a plumed shirt and vest. He wears boots on his feet. He gives her a bright smile.

ARTIMUS: I didn't ken if ye would be awake or not. I thought I'd chance it. I'm Artimus Mc'Doo. He extends a strong-looking, callused hand to her.

GEORGIE: I'm Georgie Kingsley. Where are we? They shake hands.

ARTIMUS: Glen Karin Castle. It's my family home. I brought ye here from Bellevue.

GEORGIE: Why?

ARTIMUS: Sorry, but I'm like ye are. There were rumors of a flu epidemic spreadin' to Bellevue. I kenned we couldn't be exposed to that. So I borrowed an ambulance and took us to a friend's ship. He brought us home to Scotland. He perches on the end of the bed facing her.

GEORGIE: What friend? What ship?

ARTIMUS: Nesto's ship. He was glad to see ye, but ye were out of it. I'm sorry. I was worried about ye beein' upset. We had to disappear in silence.

GEORGIE: I understand. Were ye able to bring my thin's here?

ARTIMUS: Aye, I was. I set up yer sewin' machine in the parlor not far from here. Yer clothes and such are in the wardrobe over there. Artimus points to a large cherry-wood wardrobe up against a nearby wall.

GEORGIE: I want to thank ye for what ye'v done, Artimus. I can make ye somethin'. Artimus stands up smiling.

ARTIMUS: How about ye get dressed? We can have breakfast and then ye can sew for as long as ye like.

GEORGIE: What will ye do, Artimus?

ARTIMUS: I have sheep to tend to. Do sheep interest ye?

GEORGIE: I don't know. Maybe. Artimus leaves her to dress. Georgie climbs carefully from the high bed and takes off her nightgown. She opens the wardrobe and takes out a trunk. She opens it and paws through it wondering what to wear.

GEORGIE: This is Scotland and it's close to Wales. I know what to wear. She takes out an aqua-colored, woolen dress and puts it on. She takes out a light-blue moleskin overlay and pulls it on. She next puts on wool socks and Ned's boots before putting her trunk back in the wardrobe. She leaves the bedroom and wanders around to see if she can find Artimus. She hears singing nearby and goes in that direction. Georgie enters a grand dining room with cherry-wood furniture and popular paintings.

ARTIMUS: Do ye like it? My father loved art. Georgie marvels at the long table and homespun cushioned chairs.

GEORGIE: Ye could fit a hundred people in here.

ARTIMUS: Aye, we could. It's better if we sit closer since we're the only ones here.

GEORGIE: Ye don't have a cook? Artimus pulls out a chair for her to sit in. She smiles graciously before sitting down.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Artimus. Do ye need help in the kitchen? Artimus places food in front of her as she giggles in embarrassment.

ARTIMUS: Sorry. Breakfast is already prepared. I hope ye like Scotch eggs, texas toast, and scones with clotted cream. Artimus seats himself across from Georgie with his own food.

GEORGIE: It's wonderful. The hot chocolate is heavenly. Artimus glops cream onto a scone before taking a big bite.

ARTIMUS: My mother taught me to cook. Georgie puts a fresh strawberry in her mouth.

GEORGIE: Yer mother taught ye well.

ARTIMUS: Thank ye, Georgie. Can I call ye Georgie even though ye are Ned's widow? Georgie stares at him with a scone in her hand.

GEORGIE: Ye knew Ned? She drops the scone absently onto her china plate.

ARTIMUS: Aye. We were friends before he went to the abbey. He didn't mention me?

GEORGIE: Nay, he didn't mention ye. When did ye know him? She wipes her hands on a linen napkin.

ARTIMUS: We went to school together. He became a nurse. I became a sheep herder. I do other things then that though. He sips some hot chocolate. Georgie bites into the scone.

GEORGIE: What else do ye do? Artimus wipes his hands on a linen napkin.

ARTIMUS: I export and import goods. My sheep give good wool. People seem to love it beyond Scotland. Georgie smiles.

GEORGIE: Let me help ye around here, Artimus. What do ye say?

ARTIMUS: Ye want to stay? We hardly ken each other.

GEORGIE: I think we can get to know each other. Besides, if Adam is lookin' for me he'll find me.

ARTIMUS: Yer Watcher?

GEORGIE: Aye. Do ye have one?

ARTIMUS: Aye. Doesn't everyone. They laugh. Then they cart the dishes to a lavish kitchen with wood-burning stove. Georgie rolls up her sleeves to wash the dishes. There is a small pile near the sink.

ARTIMUS: I haven't been home for a while. I forget to do dishes. Georgie pumps water into the huge, stone sink. She adds lye and plunges dishes into the water. She takes up a wool dishrag to wash with. Artimus takes a towel from the handle of the stove and stands next to her ready to rinse and dry.

GEORGIE: I can do dishes. If ye have chickens, I can collect eggs. Artimus dries plates before placing them back in a nearby cabinet.

ARTIMUS: I have chickens and cows and sheep. He dries mugs and places them in a cabinet above the sink.

GEORGIE: I like animals. Do ye have any other animals.

ARTIMUS: There are barn cats and scottish tarriers. Do ye like cats and dogs? Georgie puts silverware carefully in the sink. Artimus carefully dries them and places them in a drawer.

GEORGIE: Aye, I like cats the most.

ARTIMUS: Maybe I can show ye some sometime.

Georgie: I'd like that. Thank ye. Ye are kind. She empties the sink and dries her hands. Artimus dries his hands and hangs the towel back on the stove.

ARTIMUS: Ye don't think I kidnapped ye or anythin' by bringin' ye here?

GEORGIE: Ye meant well. I would have gotten the flu if it weren't for yer quick thinkin'. Ye would have gotten the flu and someone would have found out what we are. We could have lost our heads. Georgie giggles. Artimus frowns.

ARTIMUS: That's not somethin' to laugh about durin' the gatherin' is it?

GEORGIE: I guess not. Sorry. What will ye do now?

ARTIMUS: I'll tend to the sheep. Maybe ye could sew. The parlor's that way. He points out into the hallway to the left.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Artimus. Sorry if I offended ye.

ARTIMUS: Ye didna offend me. I'm just worried for our safety. He exits out the back door. Georgie finds the parlor and sets down to her machine.

GEORGIE: I don't know what to sew. I wish Ned was here, but he isn't. She opens a crate and paws through fabrics and patterns. She stops because she sees a pattern for a doll's dress and thinks of Helga.

GEORGIE: That's it. I'll sew Helga some new frocks. That will be nice. Georgie goes to her room and finds Helga in one of her trunks. She takes Helga in her arms and lovingly carries her to the parlor. She manages to take off Helga's dress so she can measure and fit. She loses herself in her work as Artimus watches her sewing when he comes inside hours later.

ARTIMUS: Ye have a gift for sewin': He whispers so as not to startle her.

GEORGIE: Oh, have I lost track of time again? I'm good at doin' so.

ARTIMUS: We can have supper soon. Lunch is past.

GEORGIE: Just let me finish sewin' this last part. I'll join ye as soon as I can. Artimus takes a chair and pulls it up beside her.

ARTIMUS: Take yer time. I can wait. Georgie smiles to herself liking his nearness.

SCENE TWO: KITCHEN

"Somebody Stole My Gal"

Georgie stands working in the garden outside the castle walls. She wears Ned's trousers with one of his work shirts. Adam comes up behind her but makes no noise. He just watches her not wanting to scare her. She turns around and wipes her face with a cloth. Her eyes widen in surprise. She drops her gardening tool and wipes her hands on the cloth.

ADAM: So here you are. Georgie rushes into his arms. He catches her in a tight embrace.

GEORGIE: Adam! How did ye find me? It's good to see ye here. They part and find a stone bench to sit on.

ADAM: How are you here, Georgie? Who brought you here?

GEORGIE: Do ye know Artimus Mc'Doo? Adam furrows a brow.

ADAM: Is he one of us?

GEORGIE: Aye, he is. He told me there was rumor of a flu comin' to Bellevue. He didn't want us to be exposed.

ADAM: So you weren't kidnapped? You came of your own free will and choice? Georgie bites her lip and looks away.

GEORGIE: Not exactly. I woke up in his castle. We had breakfast and washed the dishes. Artimus tends sheep. I sew and garden as ye can see. She rises from the bench and goes back to the garden. Adam stands behind her.

ADAM: Georgie, you didn't choose to come here. Yet you stay here. Is this what you want?

GEORGIE: I'm safe here for now. I couldn't stay at Bellevue now could I? She turns the soil and spreads seeds. She takes up a bucket and waters the soil. She washes off her gardening trowel in the bucket. She stalks to a nearby shed with Adam behind her.

ADAM: I understand you not staying at Bellevue, but I could find you somewhere else to stay. She whirls on him with a scowl.

GEORGIE: Where? Another hospital? What's wrong with beein' here? Ye don't have to worry about me here do ye?

ADAM: I'm your Watcher. I'll always worry about you. I have to tell you, you look strange in Ned's clothes. Georgie laughs.

GEORGIE: I didn't want to get my dress dirty. Do I look that strange?

ADAM: No. Will you take me to meet Artimus? He extends a hand. She takes it smiling.

GEORGIE: He might even let ye stay for lunch.

ADAM: That sounds like a nice idea. Georgie leads Adam through a side door. She leads him to the dining room where Artimus sits waiting. Georgie's amazed to see three places set.

ARTIMUS: Ye think I didna ken ye had company? I ken a lot. Georgie and Adam sit down to the table.

ARTIMUS: I'm honored to have ye at my table, Methos. Georgie and Methos look surprised.

ADAM: How do you know me? Methos is pensive.

ARTIMUS: Everyone kens the legend of the oldest immortal. How can ye say yer a Watcher when ye are an immortal?

ADAM: It's a cover. I can observe Methos as well as Georgie. Do you have a Watcher? Artimus pours lemonade into three glasses.

ARTIMUS: Aye, I have a Watcher. My Watcher is Kye Holden.

ADAM: I know Kye. He's nice.

ARTIMUS: Aye, he is. Will ye be stayin' overnight? We have plenty of room. Georgie spoons whipped potatoes into her mouth with ooey butter. Adam bites a roll.

ADAM: I'd like that. I'd like the opportunity to talk to you alone, Artimus. Would you mind?

ARTIMUS: Nay, not at all. Georgie will be busy sewin' later. Perhaps we can talk then.

ADAM: That sounds good. Georgie, have you seen Duncan Mc'Cleud lately? She wipes her hands on a napkin.

GEORGIE: Nay, not for some time. I think the last time I saw him was 1916, but I'm not sure.

ADAM: Ok. Can I help with the dishes? Artimus piles the dishes in a tub to take to the kitchen. Georgie rises to help him.

GEORGIE: I'll take care of the dishes. Ye and Artimus can talk. How about that?

ARTIMUS: Why not? Georgie totes the dishes to the kitchen leaving the two men alone. Artimus takes out a home rolled smoke and lights it.

ARTIMUS: Do ye smoke?

ADAM: No thanks. Georgie don't like people smoking. Artimus puts out his smoke in a nearby plant.

ARTIMUS: Maybe I'll stop. What did ye want to talk about? The two men retire to the parlor and Artimus builds a fire.

ADAM: It's about Georgie. Why did you bring her here without asking her? Was she unconscious when you brought her here? Artimus turns to face Adam as they sit in comfy chairs.

ARTIMUS: Aye, I will not lie. Georgie was unconscious when I brought her here. I ken about her nerves. I didn't want her gettin' upset.

ADAM: You wouldn't call what you did kidnapping?

ARTIMUS: Georgie's not a little girl. What would have happened to her if she would have contracted that flu?

ADAM: I'm grateful to you for that. Don't be telling anyone about me. Understood?

ARTIMUS: I don't see anyone but her. Yer secret's safe with me. Ok?

ADAM: Ok. Thank you. Is she safe here?

ARTIMUS: Aye, this castle is a veritable fortress. Dunna worry about that.

ADAM: I won't. I will stay the night and leave tomorrow. Is that acceptable?

ARTIMUS: I offered did I not?

ADAM: Yes, you did. Both men shake hands as the sewing machine in the nearby parlor bursts to life.

SCENE THREE: CASTLE GROUNDS

"Till We MEET Again"

Georgie stands in the garden with her trowel. A man approaches her wearing a red tunic with matching hose. He carries a sword. His hair is red curls and his eyes are fierce brown with strong eyebrows. He carries a sword. Georgie turns to face him with her trowel clutched in her right hand.

CLAUDIUS: Are you Georgie Kingsley? He tightens his hand over his sword hilt.

GEORGIE: Aye, I'm Georgie Kingsley. What do ye want? Claudius pulls out his sword and wafts it towards her.

CLAUDIUS: I'm here for a your head. I'd hoped you have a sworda. Do ya have a sworda? He stalks towards her as she backs away.

GEORGIE: How did ye find me here?

CLAUDIUS: Romans are good trackers. Now I will have your heada. Claudius swipes his sword at Georgie. She blocks it with her gardening trowel.

GEORGIE: Wait a minute. I have a right to know why don't I? Claudius puts down his sword. Georgie glances at it with the corner of her eye.

CLAUDIUS: I guess you have a right to know whya. This is the time of the gatheringa. There can be only one-a. Georgie swipes up his sword.

GEORGIE: Ye got that right, Claudius! There can be only one!

CLAUDIUS: What are ya doinga? Georgie makes a clean swipe at his neck. His head falls from his body as she smiles with clenched teeth.

GEORGIE: Yer right about somethin'. There can be only one. Thunder and lightning come and wind buffet Georgie. She screams. Adam and Artimus rush out to see what's wrong. Adam spots the body and frowns. Artimus rushes to catch Georgie, but stops in his tracks. She still holds the sword menacingly in her hand.

ADAM: Georgie, it's over now. You killed him. She swivels to face Methos with clenched teeth and bared fists holding the sword.

GEORGIE: There can be only one!

ARTIMUS: What's wrong with her? Adam waits for her to rush him. He grabs her arms and pinches her wrists. She screams as she drops the sword.

ADAM: Pick up the sword, Artimus. Adam struggles to hold a struggling, screaming Georgie. Artimus picks up the sword. Adam picks Georgie up in his arms and carries her inside.

GEORGIE: Let me go! An eye for an eye! Ned!

ADAM: You're all right. Stop it. He sits her in a chair holding her arms behind her back.

GEORGIE: Give me the sword! There can be only one!

ADAM: We're trying to help you.

ARTIMUS: There is no sword. I got rid of it. She stops struggling and stills. Adam lets go of her arms. He takes a syringe from his pocket.

GEORGIE: I was gardenin'' mindin' my own business. What happened? Artimus puts his arms around her.

ARTIMUS: He must have said somethin' about Ned. That must have set ye off. Ye will be all right. Adam suaves her arm with alcohol. He makes to give her the shot.

ADAM: Just a little sting, Georgie. That's all. She waits until he takes out the needle. She folds her arms and glares at him.

GEORGIE: Do ye think ye can shut me up with drugs? Silence her. Stop her.

ARTIMUS: Is she always like this?

ADAM: No. When a quickening hits her, she usually goes unconscious. This time was different. I don't know what to do. Adam looks defeated. Artimus takes Georgie in his arms. She's lulling towards sleep.

ARTIMUS: Ye can depend on me. She takes a bath before bed.

ADAM: How can I help?

ARTIMUS: Follow me. Adam follows Artimus to the room Georgie's using. Artimus places Georgie on the bed. He exits the room. Adam waits with Georgie wondering where Artimus went. Artimus comes back with a claw-foot tub. He leaves again and returns with two buckets of hot, steaming water. Adam helps pour the water into the tub. Artimus undresses Georgie. She tries to shove his hands away.

GEORGIE: What are ye doin'? Let me go.

Adam: We're just putting you in the bathtub. We're not going to harm you.

GEORGIE: I always take a bath before bed. Am I goin' to bed?

ARTIMUS: Ye will go to bed after yer bath. Ok? Artimus helps her into the bath. Adam takes up soap and a rag and hands it to him.

ARTIMUS: Ye don't want to wash her?

ADAM: I think you should do it. She likes you. I'll help you get her out when you're finished.

ARTIMUS: Ok. Artimus washes Georgie's hair. She smiles lazily. He washes and rinses her body as quickly as he can. Adam holds up a towel. Artimus helps Georgie from the tub. Adam wraps a towel around her hair. Artimus dries Georgie as Adam holds her up. Artimus fetches a nightgown for Georgie. He throws it over her head. It falls around her body and down her arms.

ARTIMUS: Peek-a-boo. Georgie laughs. Adam helps her sit in a chair. Artimus brushes and rebraids her hair. Adam tucks her into bed. She hugs both men.

GEORGIE: I'm sorry for losin' control.

ADAM: That's ok. I know you can't help it sometimes.

ARTIMUS: What's wrong with her?

ADAM: We can talk in the parlor. Let's leave her to sleep.

ARTIMUS: Ok. We'll be close-by. Artimus kisses Georgie's forehead. She smiles with closed eyes. Adam and Artimus seat themselves in the parlor before a dwindling fire. Artimus stirs wood with a poker. The fire sparks anew.

ADAM: Did you know why Georgie was at Bellevue? Adam leans against the back of his chair with folded arms.

ARTIMUS: I wasn't sure, but I kenned she was one of us. Why was she there?

ADAM: Georgie functions very well, but she has a mood disorder. I almost got her killed by keeping her sword. Luckily, she used Claudius's sword against him. I don't know what it is, but beheadings upset her.

ARTIMUS: Dunna beheadin's upset all of us? It's no like we want to kill people. It's more like we have no choice. No one likes killin'.

ADAM: I agree with you there. She has medication. I can leave some with you when I go.

ARTIMUS: That might be wise. I ken ye canna stay indefinitely, but any help ye can give me is welcome.

ADAM: Is she safe here?

ARTIMUS: I will keep her as safe as I can if that eases yer mind.

ADAM: She likes it here. She likes you. I think she can stay here for a while if you don't mind.

ARTIMUS: I'd like nothin' better. I have an extra sword if she needs one. Artimus gives a quick smile, but Adam doesn't return it.

ADAM: I worry about giving her a sword. She's wanted to take her own head before.

ARTIMUS: No sword then. How will she survive? That man came for her head.

ADAM: I know that. We're lucky she's alive.

ARTIMUS: I'll make sure I'm near her without lettin' her ken. Ok?

ADAM: I guess that will work. I'm tired. How about you?

ARTIMUS: Aye, I'm very tired. See ye tomorrow. The men shake hands before retiring to their rooms.

SCENE FOUR: GEORGIE's ROOM

"After You've Gone"

ARTIMUS: Good mornin', Georgie. He smooths hair from her face. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles taking his hand.

GEORGIE: So, it's mornin' is it? Good mornin', Artimus. She kisses his cheek. He blushes and she laughs.

ARTIMUS: I made breakfast. I made scones and clotted cream. I ken how much ye like it. Her smile fades.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Artimus, but

ARTIMUS: But ye are no hungry. Is that it?

GEORGIE: Aye, I'm not hungry. Sorry. Artimus frowns and drops his hand to his sides.

ARTIMUS: It's to be the hard way then.

GEORGIE: What do ye mean by that? Artimus rises from her bed and turns to her dresser.

ARTIMUS: Adam left needles and nutrition for ye. If ye will no eat

GEORGIE: Ok, Artimus. Ye win.

ARTIMUS: I do?

GEORGIE: Aye, ye win. Ye must know I don't like needles.

ARTIMUS: I figured that. I'll leave ye to dress and ye can meet me in the dinin' room. Hurry so it dunna gets cold. Georgie climbs from bed.

GEORGIE: I'll be right there. She smiles watching him go as he skips away.

SCENE FIVE: KITCHEN

"Oh! How I Hate To get Up In The Morning"

GEORGIE: Am I late? Artimus pulls out a chair for her. She sits in it and lets him push her up to the table. She spreads a napkin in her lap. Artimus seats himself across from her and spreads a napkin in his lap. There are scotch eggs, texas toast, sausages, and scones with clotted cream. There are also fresh strawberries to her delight.

ARTIMUS: As ye can see, ye are right on time. Ye look lovely. Georgie blushes.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Artimus. Ye look handsome as always. Georgie wears a silk, button-down blouse with matching skirt in hues of bright yellow. Artimus wears black wool trousers with yellow, silk shirt. They wear wool socks.

ARTIMUS: Will ye help me with the sheep today, Georgie? Artimus pours them mugs of hot chocolate.

GEORGIE: What about my sewin'? When will I do that? Georgie plops cream onto a scone.

ARTIMUS: It will na take long. Ye can have the rest of the day to sew. I really need help since it's just me. Artimus spreads homemade jam on his toast.

GEORGIE: Of course I'll help ye, Artimus. We will eat and wash up the dishes. Will the sheep wait until then? She sips her drink.

ARTIMUS: I believe so. Thank ye for yer help.

GEORGIE: Ye have been so good to me. It's the least I can do. Artimus?

ARTIMUS: What?

GEORGIE: Do ye carry a sword when yer tendin' the sheep? Artimus swallows a bite of egg.

ARTIMUS: Aye, I do. Adam left yer sword if that's what yer worried about. Georgie nibbles her scone.

GEORGIE: Aye, that's what I'm worried about. Can I carry it with me?

ARTIMUS: Of course ye can. Finish yer breakfast and we'll wash the dishes so we can tend to the sheep. They eat in silence. Georgie collects the dishes and takes them to the kitchen. Artimus washes this time. Georgie rinses and dries and puts things away. Georgie changes into a yellow, woolen dress with orange overlay. Artimus puts on a wool shirt under his yellow one. They make their way outside to the field where the sheep are. Georgie smiles hearing them bleat.

ARTIMUS: They're grazin' on the grass. We'll lead them into their pen soon.

GEORGIE: Is that what they eat is grass?

ARTIMUS: They also eat hay. They're part of the cattle family. They also eat feed.

GEORGIE: When do ye shear them?

ARTIMUS: In the spring. They need their wool in the winter.

GEORGIE: Of course they do. It keeps them warm.

ARTIMUS: Are ye cold?

GEORGIE: Not really. That's why I changed my clothes so I wouldn't be cold. Artimus uses a shepherd's crook to lead the sheep to their pen. Georgie helps Artimus pour feed into troughs for the sheep. She also helps water them. She pets them as they wander by into the pen.

GEORGIE: Artimus, that was wonderful. I like sheep.

ARTIMUS: So do I. Ye look a little chilled. Artimus builds up a fire in the parlor where Georgie's sewing machine waits. Georgie sits down to work.

GEORGIE: What will ye do?

ARTIMUS: I'll play my bagpipes for ye if ye like.

GEORGIE: Ye have them?

ARTIMUS: Aye, I have them. Artimus pulls a case from a closet and takes out bagpipes. Georgie claps her hands in delight. Artimus begins to play Old Langzyne as Georgie begins to sew Helga another new dress.

ACT SEVEN: SCENE ONE: FIELD 1919

"Look FOR THE SILVER Lining"

Georgie and Artimus stand on a grassy knoll. Sheep graze nearby in a field. Artimus holds a shepherd's crook and Georgie holds a sword. They watch the sheep graze and talk about the weather. Georgie and Artimus both feel it when another immortal enters the land.

GEORGIE: I have a sword. Artimus staves her with a hand.

ARTIMUS: Ye stay here with the sheep. It may be nothin'. Artimus takes his sword, but holds it down to his side. He only moves a few steps when Duncan Mc'Cleud strides up with a broad smile. Georgie drops her sword and runs to him. He catches her in two strong arms.

GEORGIE: Duncan! What are ye doin' here?

DUNCAN: Well. I went to see ye at Bellevue. Nan said ye were gone. She told me about an orderly named Artimus. Duncan gives Artimus a look over Georgie's head.

ARTIMUS: Hello, Duncan. Good to see ye.

GEORGIE: He brought me here to save me from the flu.

DUNCAN: What flu?

ARTIMUS: I heard rumors of a flu epidemic hittin' the hospital. I kenned Georgie would be exposed if she got it. So I brought her here.

DUNCAN: Why don't we go inside after ye chorale the sheep.

GEORGIE: Would ye like a bath and somethin' to eat? She looks ashamed after asking.

DUNCAN: What's that look for? He moves her face to look into her eyes. His eyes are kind.

GEORGIE: This is Artimus's home. I shouldn't have offered. Artimus steps up to stand beside Duncan.

ARTIMUS: Dunna be ashamed, Georgie. Ye live here for now. Ye can offer what ye like. I just have to chorale the sheep and I'll show Duncan inside. Wouldna ye like to sew or somethin'?

GEORGIE: Aye, I would.

DUNCAN: Wait. I brought ye somethin'. Here. Duncan hands Georgie a somewhat heavy bag.

GEORGIE: What is it? Ye didn't have to do that.

DUNCAN: I thought since ye like to sew, ye could sew somethin' new. Georgie sits the bag on the grass and opens it. She puts her hands inside and her eyes light up.

GEORGIE: Oh, Duncan. Thank ye. Silk cloth, thread, and buttons. It's all so pretty.

ARTIMUS: Where did ye get such thin's, Duncan?

DUNCAN: I was in Japan, and I thought ye'd like them, Georgie.

GEORGIE: Ye were right. Thank ye. She hugs Duncan before hefting the bag and rushing inside. Duncan watches her go smiling.

ARTIMUS: Would ye like to give me a hand?

DUNCAN: Sure. Artimus, how has Georgie been? Both men hold a shepherd's crook.

ARTIMUS: She's been fine. What do ye mean? Artimus and Duncan use the crook to shepherd the sheep into their pen.

DUNCAN: I mean has she had any outbursts? Duncan and Artimus fill troughs with feed and buckets with water for the animals. They hang their crooks on a hook near the door and make their way back to the castle.

ARTIMUS: I have her medicine if she does. Artimus holds open the kitchen door for Duncan. He enters with Artimus behind him.

DUNCAN: Where did ye get her medicine from?

ARTIMUS: Her doctor left me some when he left. Duncan stops in the hall.

DUNCAN: What doctor? Duncan carries Georgie's forgotten sword.

ARTIMUS: Dr. Pierson.

DUNCAN: I'll have to meet him sometime.

ARTIMUS: Aye, ye will. He is very helpful.

DUNCAN: I suppose. Can I use this room? Duncan stops in a green room near the stairs.

ARTIMUS: Aye. I'm in the mauve room. Georgie has the pink.

DUNCAN: Can ye put her sword away? Duncan hands Artimus Georgie's sword.

ARTIMUS: Aye, I can. I'd like to thank ye for distractin' her. She gets nervous beein' outside.

DUNCAN: We all should at times.

ARTIMUS: I'll bring up a tub and some buckets of hot water in a minute.

DUNCAN: Thanks, Artimus. I can pour the water into the tub.

ARTIMUS: Of course ye can. I'll make supper while ye bathe. I might as well prepare Georgie's bath also.

DUNCAN: Artimus, do ye do all the work yerself?

ARTIMUS: Nay, no all the time. Georgie helps.

DUNCAN: Could ye use a pair of extra hands for a couple of days?

ARTIMUS: That might be nice. Thanks.

DUNCAN: Don't mention it. Artimus leaves the room. Duncan opens a bag that holds his clothes and sword.

SCENE TWO: PARLOR

"Someone Stole My Baby"

Georgie: Thank ye for bringin' my sword in. I wouldn't have liked to lose it. Georgie sits at her sewing machine. She has a silk cloth of red with green butterflies. She is sewing seams for arms. Duncan sits in a chair near her.

DUNCAN: We all need our swords to survive. I wouldna contradict ye there. He polishes a flute.

GEORGIE: Oh, Duncan. Can ye play?

DUNCAN: I can. Would ye like me to? Duncan puts the flute to his lips slightly smiling.

GEORGIE: Oh, please. What will ye play? Duncan lowers the flute.

DUNCAN: How about a scotch lullaby? Duncan puts the flute to his mouth and fingers the holes with deft hands. Georgie smiles and sews buttons on the kimono she's working on while listening to Duncan play. Artimus enters the parlor and stands listening before announcing himself.

ARTIMUS: Lunch is in the dinin' room for those who are interested. He clears his throat and Duncan and Georgie laugh.

DUNCAN: We'll be right there, Artimus.

ARTIMUS: There's no hurry now. Artimus exits the room and Georgie finishes her garment. She rises from her chair and neatly folds the kimono, placing it on a pile to her left. Duncan puts his flute in a pouch at his waist and takes her hand. They make their way to the dining room where Artimus waits with folded arms.

ARTIMUS: It sounded like much work was happenin' in there. Duncan pulls out a chair for Georgie. She smiles before sitting in it and letting him push it in for her. Duncan sits between Artimus and Georgie. Before them are plates of fresh salad with side dishes of dressing and fresh rolls. Georgie pours dressing on her salad and Duncan butters rolls for the three. He passes them around before eating.

GEORGIE: I finished a kimono. It's a japanese robe or dress dependin' on the elaboration of it.

ARTIMUS: I bet it will be beautiful on ye, Georgie. She blushes.

GEORGIE: I don't know if I'll wear it. I might make a bright dress for Helga. Hopefully her hair won't clash with the colors. Maybe a yellow.

DUNCAN: Parish the thought. He laughs. Georgie sips some sweet tea. Artimus nibbles his salad.

ARTIMUS: Ye are quite the seamstress, Georgie. Do ye miss it? I ken ye were well employed in New York.

GEORGIE: Nay, I don't miss it. It was hard work, but it was work all the same. artimus takes away the salad plates and dressing bowls. He puts plates of roasted chicken, baked potatoes, and side dishes of broccoli with cheese sauce before them. Georgie makes a mmm sound and Duncan digs into the chicken. Georgie puts butter and fresh sour cream on her potato. She digs in as Duncan saws off pieces of chicken.

DUNCAN: Ye should be a chef somewhere, Artimus. Ye cook that good. Artimus swigs some tea.

ARTIMUS: Thank ye, Duncan. I'm glad the food is edible. They all laugh before continuing with their meal. Georgie and Duncan wash the dishes after lunch. Artimus dries and puts them away. They can hear the sheep bleating from their nearby pen.

SCENE THREE: PARLOR

"Mandy"

Georgie sits sewing when Duncan walks into the parlor. She stops and tries ripping out a seam. Duncan takes her hand, but she wrenches it away. He stands waiting with hands on hips for her to notice him.

DUNCAN: Not feelin' well this mornin', George?

GEORGIE: Ye know my name is Georgie, Duncan. I'm just frustrated. I can't get this seam just right. She grits her teeth and clenches her hands into fists. Duncan uncurls her hands.

DUNCAN: I think it's time ye take a break. Georgie stiffens as Duncan rests a hand on her shoulder. He takes it away.

GEORGIE: Maybe yer right. I've been sewin' like mad lately. Maybe it's takin' its toll on me. She rises from her chair and stretches. Duncan seats her in her chair again and messages her shoulders.

DUNCAN: Ye have knots. Ye'v been sittin' too long.

GEORGIE: I think yer right about that. Duncan, could I have a baron in my belly? Duncan's hands freeze for a minute before resuming massaging her shoulders.

DUNCAN: Georgie, I don't think so.

GEORGIE: Why not? I'm a woman.

DUNCAN: Yer also an immortal. Immortals can't have baron's. That's just the way it is. He faces her with sad eyes and hugs her close.

GEORGIE: How do ye know I can't? What makes ye an expert huh?

DUNCAN: I know a lot more than ye do. I'm 327 years old. Georgie, yer no that old are ye?

GEORGIE: Nay, I'm not. I was thinkin' of Dafyd. I lost him to a minin' accident. Then I meet Ned. I loved Ned so much.

DUNCAN: I know ye did. Ye must miss him. A sob erupts from Georgie.

GEORGIE: Aye, I miss them both. If only

DUNCAN: If only what? He wipes her face with a handkerchief.

GEORGIE: If only I had Ned's child or Dafyd's. Maybe that would make it all better somehow. I don't know.

DUNCAN: Ye can cry on my shoulder if ye want. Duncan holds Georgie close as she cries. He sits in a chair with her on his lap. Artimus enters some time later, but says nothing. He just watches them together.

ARTIMUS: Are ye ok, Georgie?

GEORGIE: Nay, I'm no ok, Artimus. He steps closer to them.

ARTIMUS: Can I do anythin'?

GEORGIE: Nay thanks, Artimus. I just need to go to my room for a moment. Excuse me. She gets up from Duncan's lap and runs upstairs to her room, letting the door shut harshly behind her.

ARTIMUS: What was that about? He sits in Georgie's chair fingering her sewing.

DUNCAN: Somethin' no one of us could understand. Duncan sits staring into space with folded arms.

ARTIMUS: She's a woman. She wants a child. Duncan nods sadly.

DUNCAN: She can't have one ye know?

ARTIMUS: Aye, I ken that. Immortals can't have children, but I dunna understand it myself.

DUNCAN: I don't think any of us ever will. Maybe she'll be ok if we leave her alone for a while.

ARTIMUS: I'll check on her later before supper.

DUNCAN: That sounds good. Did ye tend the sheep? I can help ye.

ARTIMUS: Thanks, but I already took care of that. She likes baked potatoes. Maybe I'll make them for supper. Artimus rises from his chair and exits the room. Duncan sits in the parlor thinking.

SCENE FOUR: GEORGIE's ROOM

"I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles"

Artimus goes to Georgie's room. He knocks softly. She opens the door wearing a soft, cotton, light-blue nightdress. She holds a handkerchief in her hands.

ARTIMUS: Hi there. She gives him a sad smile.

GEORGIE: Hi there. What brin's ye by? She stands in the doorway and he stands in the hall.

ARTIMUS: I came to see if ye were all right. Ye seemed so upset earlier.

GEORGIE: I was upset, but I might be feelin' better. Artimus?

ARTIMUS: What? She moves out of the doorway and behind it.

GEORGIE: Will ye come inside for a minute?

ARTIMUS: Oh, Georgie. Ye are in yer nightdress. I dunna ken if that's proper. He moves to leave. She rests a soft hand on his shoulder.

GEORGIE: Please. Just for a minute.

ARTIMUS: Ok. Keep the door open. Artimus enters her room and she shuts the door.

ARTIMUS: I thought we'd keep the door open. It's not proper.

GEORGIE: Do we always have to be proper? She kisses him. He backs away towards the closed door.

ARTIMUS: We should be. We're no married.

GEORGIE: I know we're not married, Artimus. I love ye. He blushes and she laughs.

ARTIMUS: Ye do?

GEORGIE: Aye, I do. I've lived here for almost a year or two. Ye have been so kind and generous. I love ye. They share a kiss.

ARTIMUS: Georgie, I love ye as well. I will no be improper. I will no touch ye unless yer my wife.

GEORGIE: I understand that. Just hold me, cuddle me, and sing to me. Artimus takes Georgie in his arms and begins to sing as she smiles through new tears.

ARTIMUS: Amazin' grace How sweet the sound That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, But now am found. Was blind but now I see. "Hymn"

GEORGIE: Ye have the voice of an angel. Ye just might save me. She hugs him tight.

ARTIMUS: I'll leave no stone unturned until I make ye happy and ye spill no more unhappy tears.

GEORGIE: That sounds like heaven. I'll take it. Will ye sing more?

ARTIMUS: If it makes ye happy. Georgie laughs and Artimus smiles smoothing hair away from her face.

Artimus: Abide with me Lo now is the even tide. The darkness deepens. Lord with me abide. When other helpers Fail and comforts flee. Lo o the helpless Lord Abide with me. I need thy presence every passin' hour. Where by thy strength can foil the tempter's power. Why by thy grace Thy God can strengthen me. Lo o the helpless Lord. Abide with me. "Hymn" Artimus feels Georgie's breath on his face. She breathes evenly in sleep. He gently extricates himself from her and quietly leaves the room.

SCENE FIVE: GRASSY KNOLL NEAR SHEEP FIELD

Easter Sunday: April 1919

"Baby Won't You Please Come Home?"

Georgie and Artimus stand before a preacher on a grassy knoll just a little above the sheep field. Georgie wears a white, taffeta dress with foe pearl buttons and irish lace. She wears diamonds in her ears. Artimus wears a ceremonial kilt with plaid, tartan, and hose. He also wears a sporin and boots. Duncan stands beside Artimus wearing the same. Midori stands beside Georgie wearing a ceremonial kimono that's white with cherry blossom style buttons. Midori's hair is in an elaborate braid like Georgie's.

FATHER CLANCY: We are gathered here together to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony on this sacred Easter morn. Join right hands. Georgie and Artimus gaze into each other's eyes as he takes her hand in his. They share beaming smiles as they face the Priest.

FATHER CLANCY: Artimus Mc'Doo, do ye take this woman to be yer lawfully wedded wife?

ARTIMUS: Aye, I do.

FATHER CLANCY: Georgie Kingsley, do ye take this man to be yer lawfully wedded husband?

GEORGIE: Aye, I certainly do.

FATHER CLANCY: Ye may now exchange rings. Artimus takes a ring from his sporin and places it on Georgie's left hand.

ARTIMUS: This was my mother's ring. Take it as a symbol of my love for time and all eternity. Georgie takes a ring from a pocket in her skirt. She places the ring on Artimus's left hand.

GEORGIE: This was my father's ring. Take it as a symbol of my love for time and all eternity.

FATHER CLANCY: Then the this union let no one put asunder. I now pronounce ye man and wife. Artimus, ye may kiss yer bride.

ARTIMUS: Finally. He sweeps Georgie into his arms and gives her a lingering kiss.

FATHER CLANCY: Let me now introduce to ye all Mr. Mrs. Mc'Doo. Everyone there claps and shouts hooray. Georgie and Artimus wave and smile bright. They kiss again.

GEORGIE: Thank ye for comin', Duncan. I'm glad ye could come, Midori.

MIDORI: Arigato, Georgie-san. I'm sorry you had to wait for me.

DUNCAN: I had to sail to Japan and back.

GEORGIE: That's why yer one of our best friends. Right Ari? Georgie holds Artimus's hand.

ARTIMUS: Right, George. How long can ye stay? I cooked a feast just for today.

GEORGIE: Ye already know he's a wonderful cook. Artimus blushes.

ARTIMUS: Ye ken she's a great seamstress too. She sewed the dresses and the highland clothes for the weddin'.

DUNCAN: I know. You both have equal talents. Sorry, but I have to get Midori back to Japan.

MIDORI: My father needs my help with the cane fields.

GEORGIE: We understand. Go with God. They all hug and wave goodbye.

ARTIMUS: Well. There's enough food for us.

GEORGIE: What about Father Clancy?

ARTIMUS: He's already gone. I sent a plate with him though for him and his wife. Georgie hugs him fierce.

GEORGIE: There ye go again thinkin' about others. Ye are a good man. Artimus kisses Georgie's head.

ARTIMUS: Ye are a good woman and the only woman I want. Understand?

GEORGIE: Aye, I do. Will ye take me inside?

ARTIMUS: Aye. They kiss.

GEORGIE: Will ye hold me and love me?

ARTIMUS: Aye. Let's go. He sweeps her up into his arms making her scream.

GEORGIE: Ari! Put me down! Artimus strides towards the castle with Georgie tight in his arms.

ARTIMUS: It's tradition. He carries her over the threshold and into the castle. She laughs and clings tight to him. He stalks upstairs and gently places her on his king-size bed.

GEORGIE: This isn't my room, Ari.

ARTIMUS: It was no yer room when ye were no my wife. It's our room now. Understand? He reaches for her and hugs her. She kisses him.

GEORGIE: Aye, I understand. I'm afraid. He sits down beside her on the bed.

ARTIMUS: Of what? We're together. That's all that matters. It's just like any other Easter we've shared.

GEORGIE: I married Dafyd and he's dead. I married Ned and he's dead. What will happen to ye, Ari? They hug and tears pool in her eyes. He rubs her back and hugs her.

ARTIMUS: Nothin' will happen to us. We're together and we'll always be together. Say ye believe me. He gazes into her wet eyes.

GEORGIE: Aye, Ari. I believe ye. I love ye so much.

ARTIMUS: Now I ken that. I love ye just as much. Georgie laughs. Artimus takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes her eyes.

ARTIMUS: No tears today. We will have Easter lunch. We will have presents and we will have a hunt.

GEORGIE: What hunt? I don't hunt. Georgie has a serious look on her face and Artimus laughs.

ARTIMUS: We're huntin' eggs not animals.

GEORGIE: Oh. Ok. It's our weddin' though.

ARTIMUS: We have all the time in the world to be together. Today is about our resurrected Lord. We will eat, hunt, and have presents. What do ye say? Georgie throws her arms around Artimus with excited glee.

GEORGIE: Now?

ARTIMUS: Anytime yer ready. Just say the word.

GEORGIE: Word. They laugh.

ARTIMUS: I'm changin' into pants first. Do ye want to change yer clothes?

GEORGIE: That would probably be a good idea. We might get dirty out there.

ARTIMUS: See ye in the kitchen in thirty minutes? Georgie rises from the bed to leave the room.

GEORGIE: See ye then, Husband. She blows him a kiss and rushes away.

ARTIMUS: See ye then, Wife. He smiles to himself as he begins to change his clothes.

Like Merlin, the story continues. Fade to black. .


End file.
